


Легенда о призраке

by Klea_Strix



Series: Methos: Библейский змей [6]
Category: Highlander: The Raven, Highlander: The Series
Genre: Adventure, Detectives, Haunted Castle, Humor, Mystery Stories, Other, POV: Duncan MacLeod, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 06 Finale
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 07:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20792741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klea_Strix/pseuds/Klea_Strix
Summary: И Дункан и Митос за всю свою долгую жизнь не раз жили в замках, но ещё ни разу до того не встречались с родовым призраком





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды fandom Highlander 2014 на ББ-квест.  
Таймлайн - спустя некоторое время после окончания сериала "Горец".

Почему-то часть людей считает, что бессмертие — это скучно. Хотя так иногда случается, если вести исключительно праздную жизнь. Но любители таковой мне встречались нечасто и мучились недолго. Все мои друзья, знакомые и даже враги были весьма деятельными и увлекающимися натурами: ученые и путешественники, артисты и покровители искусств, шпионы и воры, воины и целители. И если уж у них пропадала жажда жизни, то это объяснялось не простой скукой. За каждой такой историей стояла трагедия. 

В бессмертии есть ещё одно достоинство или недостаток, как посмотреть, — мало жить долго, нужно ещё жить хорошо, а для этого нужны средства. Для того чтобы столетия прозябать в нищете, нужно иметь определенный склад характера и патологическое невезение. Бизнес — это прекрасный способ и не умереть с голоду, и не скучать. 

Я много чем занимался в жизни за свои четыреста лет: был солдатом, путешественником, телохранителем, танцором, спасателем, революционером, охотником. Лишь во второй половине двадцатого века мне, наконец, удалось найти себе занятие по душе, которое при этом приносило приличный доход — антикварный бизнес. И, кроме того, это дело нравилось Тессе. То были чудные годы, полные любви, неожиданных открытий и приятных знакомств. 

После её смерти я уже больше не мог оставаться в том доме и продолжать заниматься делом, которое мы делили на двоих, как и постель. Но это не значит, что у меня пропал к нему интерес. Я с удовольствием посещал выставки и аукционы, иногда покупая для себя или друзей какую-нибудь памятную безделушку. Кроме того, у меня сохранилась неплохая репутация среди знатоков, и до сих пор знакомые обращались за консультациями. Так что звонок от Джозефа Хескема не вызывал удивления, тот не раз уже звал меня помочь с приобретением или оценкой уже купленного. 

— Эй, Дункан, привет, как твои дела? — его жизнерадостный голос излучал энергию, которую я никак не мог оценить в семь утра. Накануне мы с Джо и Митосом слегка засиделись и разошлись спать сильно за полночь. 

— Привет!

— Я тебя разбудил? Ну ты и засоня!

— За себя говори. Что случилось, что ты звонишь мне в семь утра?

— Извини, я думал, ты в Париже. Когда ты успел снова пересечь океан?

— Джозеф! — прервал я затянувшуюся светскую беседу. 

— Слушай, у меня к тебе дело на не одну сотню долларов. Но тебе нужно прилететь ко мне.

— Куда? — Надо ли говорить, что именно в эту секунду я не имел желания не то, чтобы куда-то лететь, но и просто выбираться из-под одеяла. Спать хотелось безбожно.

— В Англию, — последовал незамедлительный ответ. — Можешь через Шотландию. Не знаю, как тебе будет удобнее.

— Мне пока никак не удобно.

— Но, Дункан, это хорошее предложение. Прилетишь, отдохнешь тут на природе, лосося половишь, развеешься, а заодно поможешь мне оценить мое новое приобретение.

— Может, по фотографиям?

— Нет, я не знаю, что тут фотографировать. Тут всего много.

— Ты ограбил антикварный магазин?

— Нет, всего лишь купил средневековый замок.

На этом сообщении я окончательно проснулся. Требовалось знать Джозефа и его жену, чтобы понять, что при всей своей любви к старине и истории, они совершенно городские люди, привыкшие к комфорту и шуму мегаполиса. И представить их где-то в глуши, обживающими древние руины — моя фантазия тут отказывала.

— Зачем?! 

— Ну, покупать британские замки — это теперь модно. И, кроме того, в будущем это сможет стать неплохим источником дохода, да и Брендону врач прописал чаще бывать на свежем воздухе. 

Брендоном звали десятилетнего отпрыска, надежду и любимчика семьи Хескем. К сожалению или счастью, но при всей живости характера и любознательности натуры, у него были врожденные проблемы с сердцем, которое иногда давало сбои, что не могло не огорчать родителей. Так что если врач сказал «свежий воздух», то вся семья теперь будет осваивать жизнь в глуши. 

Немного осознав диспозицию, я задал свой главный на данный момент вопрос:

— А я-то тебе там зачем?

— Понимаешь, замок я купил почти по дешевке, хозяину срочно понадобились деньги. Так что тут много чего осталось из мебели, убранства, книг, каких-то предметов быта, предназначение которых я даже опознать не могу. Можно сказать, приобрел всё оптом, в комплекте. Но теперь меня трясут страховщики, а их оценщикам я не слишком доверяю, так что хочу, чтобы ты приехал и всё увидел своими глазами. Дункан, пожалуйста. Мы с Элис будем тебе бесконечно благодарны. 

Надо ли говорить, что Джозеф умел добиваться своего, иначе бы он был плохим бизнесменом, чего о нём никак не скажешь. В общем, у меня выбили согласие, обещали заказать билеты и выслать карту на электронную почту в течение ближайшего часа. На мое предупреждение, что я, скорее всего, приеду не один, Джозеф радостно сообщил, что готов принять хоть компанию, так как места много, да и хозяевам скучно не будет. На этом он повесил трубку, обещав позвонить и сообщить о подходящих рейсах. Судя по его настрою, времени на сборы осталось не так уж и много. Поднявшись и тяжело вздохнув, я направился будить Митоса, предчувствуя, что это будет сродни подвигу Геракла.

***

Всё оказалось не так плохо, как я опасался. Митос не только быстро проснулся, но и почти сразу же согласился составить компанию. То ли ему действительно было интересно, то ли по негласному расписанию пришла его очередь меня пасти. 

Надо признать, что за последние несколько лет в моей жизни случилось немало неприятных и трагических вещей, которые меня несколько подкосили. Я чувствовал себя уставшим, угнетенным, словно тяжесть всех прожитых лет разом опустилась на мои плечи. Меня измучило острое чувство вины и потерь. В какой-то момент я всерьёз задумался о смерти. И, наверное, мне даже удалось бы найти её, если бы не мои друзья, жившие и уже почившие: Аманда, Митос, Джо, Фиц, Ричи, Тесса и многие другие, кто оставался рядом все эти годы. Показанный Фицем мир без Дункана МакЛауда оказался мрачен, но именно он помог мне осознать, что я нужен своим близким. 

Потом, спустя недели и месяцы размышлений, мне пришлось признать, что мой образ в том смертном сне-видении был весьма идеализирован. Возможно, Фиц и погиб бы раньше, но в остальном очень многое воспринималось сейчас весьма преувеличенным и утрированным. Возможно, Аманда когда-нибудь и доигралась бы до смерти, хотя у неё всё же имелся свой воровской кодекс, и на моей памяти она никогда не опускалась до бессмысленных убийств. Но мне очень хочется верить, что Ричи выбился бы в люди и без моей помощи. Джо всегда оставался сильной личностью и всегда знал, что правильно, а что нет, и он не опустил бы руки, это просто не в его натуре. Тесса была красива, умна и талантлива, так что нашёлся бы тот, кто оценил бы все её грани по достоинству, а дети лишь добавили бы счастья в их жизнь с любимым человеком. Митос… я лишь недавно начал его понимать. Иногда, глядя на него, легко забыть, что он прожил очень долгую жизнь. В своём видении я встретил скорее Митоса времен Всадников, как я себе его представлял, но, когда я с ним познакомился, он уже четыре тысячелетия жил совсем другой жизнью. Долгое время я никак не мог собрать такие разные черты его личности воедино. Хотя нужно признать, что до встречи с Ахриманом, я имел склонность делить мир на черное и белое, лишая его полутонов и считал свою правду истиной, часто не желая слушать иного. Так что приходилось признать, что моё влияние на Митоса не столь велико, как пытался показать мне Фиц или мое подсознание. Скорее, мне просто хотелось чувствовать себя нужным ему, им всем.

И, кажется, Митос, Джо, Аманда это тоже понимали, а потому после моей самоубийственной попытки разобраться с О'Рурком решили приглядывать за мной в оба глаза, лишь изредка оставляя меня одного. Джо то и дело мотался из страны в страну, говоря, что это полезно для бизнеса и кругозора. Квартира Митоса в Париже копила пыль, да и в Штатах он лучшим апартаментам предпочитал диван в моем скромном жилище. Уверен, что при первой же необходимости и Аманда появилась бы рядом, хотя она сейчас переживала из-за разрыва с Ником и пыталась снова наладить с ним отношения, при этом не забывая учить его правилам выживания среди бессмертных. 

***

В общем, менее суток спустя мы уже летели над Атлантикой и болтали об англо-шотландских войнах, часть из которых я испытал на собственной шкуре. Мы приземлились в аэропорту Ньюкасл, взяли машину напрокат и отправились в самую северную деревню Англии, Хорнклифф, а там, если судить по карте, и до нового владения Хескема было уже рукой подать. Не сказать, что я хорошо знал эти места, но совсем рядом уже располагалась Шотландия, и Митос не мог не пройтись по поводу очередного возвращения домой. Предлагал даже на обратном пути доехать до Гленфиннана, «повидать родню». 

Надо всё же отметить, что Митос — отличный попутчик, знает, когда нужно поддержать разговор, а когда промолчать. Я даже пожалел, что не встретил его раньше, в те времена, когда любое путешествие длилось месяцами. Нынешнее же заняло всего несколько часов. И вот уже перед нами выросла серая громада замка Твейкав, как значилось на карте. 

Это было величественное здание. Даже наполовину скрытое каменными стенами ограды, оно смотрелось внушительно, хотя и не отличалось изящностью, принятой в более поздние века. Нет, скорее, оно походило на крепости моей родины.

— Век пятнадцатый-шестнадцатый, — произнес свой приговор Митос. — Башня, возможно, старше. 

Массивные кованые ворота распахнулись, и мы въехали во внутренний двор, залитый вечерним солнцем. Тогда мы смогли увидеть замок во всей красе. Действительно, башня смотрелась более старой, но все последующие пристройки её очень органично дополняли. Судя по архитектуре, основное жилое здание построили во времена Тюдоров, и если последующие поколения и вносили что-то свое, то эти детали не дисгармонировали с основным готически-строгим стилем. 

Но долго наслаждаться осмотром нам не дали. Стоило только хлопнуть двери машины, как из дома к нам навстречу вылетел вихрь в ярко-красной ветровке.

— Дядя Дункан, ты же возьмешь меня на рыбалку, а то папа одного не пускает, а самому ему некогда? — вцепился в меня маленький клещ.

— Брендон, где твои манеры?! — возмутился еле поспевающий за ним отец. — Привет, Дункан, рад, что вы так быстро добрались.

— Привет, Джозеф, — приветствовал я друга.

— Здравствуйте, мистер МакЛауд, — тут и Брендон вспомнил про уроки хорошего тона.

— И тебе привет, мистер Самый громкий голос Британии.

— Ну, если не всего королевства, то уж северной Англии точно, — рассмеялся Джозеф. — Беги, предупреди маму и миссис Потт, что у нас гости, и что через час можно подавать на стол. 

Брендон убежал так же быстро, как и появился.

— Шустрый постреленок. И уже такой взрослый.

— Ну, это чужие дети быстро растут, Дункан, а свои вечно маленькие и непослушные.

— Послушание от возраста не зависит, — Митос не мог не поделиться своим мнением.

— Джозеф, познакомься, это мой друг Адам Пирсон, он историк по образованию, так что его помощь не будет лишней. А это хозяин дома, Джозеф Хескем. 

Мужчины обменялись рукопожатием.

— Друзья Дункана МакЛауда всегда желанные гости в моем доме, — добавил Джозеф.

На этом первая часть официального знакомства закончилась. Джозеф повёл нас в дом, оставив работу по парковке автомобиля кому-то из обслуживающего персонала. Этот молчаливый суровый мужчина открыл нам ворота, а потом ждал, когда мы наговоримся, чтобы угнать стоящую посреди двора машину. 

— Это Джон. Он занимается разной работой по дому: ремонтирует всё, что может, ездит за продуктами, ловит рыбу, охотится, да и вообще на все руки мастер. Без него дом рухнул бы, — просветил нас Джозеф, провожая в наши комнаты. — Без него и миссис Потт, здешней домоправительницы. Очень суровая дама. Они, ещё садовник Бентон и горничная Эбби, достались мне, так сказать, в наследство, вместе с домом. Не знаю, как мы справились бы без них. Сам знаешь, жизнь в апартаментах на двадцать втором этаже совсем не то, что в средневековом замке.

— Так зачем купил? — поинтересовался я. — Для Брендона хватило бы и загородного коттеджа.

— Нет, я не жалуюсь. Мне в целом нравится. Часть дел я могу вести и отсюда, да и сделки проворачивать в такой обстановке удобнее. Я тут недавно устроил небольшой ужин с весьма удачными для бизнеса последствиями. Так что часть вложений, можно сказать, уже окупилась.

— Поздравляю. 

— Вот мы и пришли. Вы же не против поселиться в башне? Можно было бы открыть гостевые комнаты в нашем крыле, но, мне кажется, вам, как людям, увлеченным историей, здесь понравится больше. Не волнуйтесь, здесь все удобства. Ванная, правда, смежная, но думаю, вы разберетесь. Располагайтесь, я пришлю за вами, когда накроют к ужину. 

С этими словами Джозеф умчался по коридору, оставив после себя ощущение легкой глухоты и заторможенности.

— Теперь понятно, в кого сын, — произнес Митос, встряхивая головой, словно после душа. — Всё же надеюсь, что большую часть времени он будет заниматься своими делами, а не проводить нам экскурсии. Зато теперь я понимаю, зачем он купил замок: приглашаешь конкурента и, пользуясь природным даром и здешней акустикой, заговариваешь его до такой степени, что он соглашается подписать любую бумагу, только чтобы его выпустили отсюда. 

— Ну, Джозеф и так умеет заговорить любого, без всяких сложных приемов, — рассмеялся я.

С этим мы разошлись по своим комнатам. 

***

Выделенные мне апартаменты оказались большими. За свою жизнь я нередко останавливался в замках, но обычно довольствовался более скромной обстановкой. Как в любом средневековом замке, в жилой комнате имелся камин, возле него — два кресла. У окна расположился массивный стол с настольной лампой. Рядом с ним, друг напротив друга, стояли два огромных дубовых шкафа, напоминающих небольшие комнаты. В другом конце комнаты возвышалась двуспальная кровать, застеленная темным покрывалом, которое контрастировало со светлыми стенами. 

Несколько минут ушло на то, чтобы разложить свой небольшой гардероб по полкам, выбрать рубашку для сегодняшнего вечера. Но тут из-за второй двери, ведущей в спальню, раздался стук, а затем показался довольный Митос. 

— О, а у тебя тут вполне неплохо. Всё-таки у нашего хозяина есть вкус. Или был — у прошлых владельцев. У меня так же хорошо, только всё в темных тонах, — похвастался Митос и, выглянув в окно, добавил: — И вид поинтереснее.

— У нас смежные комнаты? Мне казалось, твоя дальше по коридору.

— У нас смежная ванная, как раз между нашими апартаментами. Весьма симпатичная, кстати. Обязательно завтра с утра её опробую. Буду лежать в ванне, наслаждаясь солнечным теплом, и представлять что-нибудь приятное.

— Например, чью-нибудь физиономию в окне.

— Если только этот кто-то отрастит крылья, а заодно нимб, как у тебя. Мак, нужно уметь наслаждаться жизнью. 

— Только не начинай, — осадил я его и направился в ванную комнату.

Ванная и правда была хороша. Само помещение оказалось светлым и даже уютным, хотя меня больше интересовали другие туалетные приспособления. Сантехника явно начала века, но в хорошем состоянии, и отлично работает. Никакого сравнения со средневековыми уборными. На обратном пути я не утерпел и всё же заглянул в спальню Митоса. Она и правда практически точь-в-точь повторяла мою комнату, но словно выполненную в негативе: темные стены и, по контрасту, — светлая мебель и покрывало на кровати. Оглядевшись, я вернулся к себе.

Митос уже с удовольствием растянулся на моей кровати и листал какую-то книгу.

— А ты не мог бы идти мять свое покрывало? — поинтересовался я.

— Не хотел тебя смущать, возвращаясь тем же путем, пока ты проверял качество унитазов. 

— А через коридор?

— У меня дверь закрыта на ключ, а он остался в комнате. Тем более, ходить по коридорам дольше.

— На два метра.

— Но дольше же.

Наш бесполезный и бесцельный спор прервал стук в дверь.

— Войдите, — отозвался Митос.

Дверь открылась, и в комнату вошла девушка-подросток с выбеленными короткими волосами и целым рядом серёжек в правом ухе. 

— Добрый вечер, папа просил позвать вас к столу, — произнесла она, заинтересованно поглядывая на развалившегося на кровати Митоса.

— Кейси?! — моему удивлению не было предела. 

Я давно не видел старшую дочь Джозефа. Она училась где-то в закрытой школе, редко бывала дома и ещё реже выезжала куда-то с семьей. В шестнадцать лет совсем другие интересы, далекие от околоантикварных светских тусовок. Так что для меня она оставалась маленькой девочкой с двумя трогательными косичками.

— А я вас помню. Вы разрешали называть себя «дядя Дункан».

— Это предложение до сих пор в силе, — подтвердил я старый договор и поспешил представить Митоса. Кажется, он привлек куда больше внимания этой молодой особы. — Это Адам Пирсон, мой друг. 

— В смысле, бойфренд? 

Я запнулся, не зная, что ответить.

— А вам как больше нравится, мисс? — ухмыльнулся Митос, закрывая книгу и потягиваясь, словно демонстрируя себя. 

Последнее время он отказался от привычных растянутых свитеров и перешёл на более облегающие рубашки и джемпера, так что его действия могли показаться весьма провокационными.

— Бойфренд — это было бы интереснее, — неожиданно призналась Кейси. — Тогда мне нашлось бы, о чём с вами поговорить.

— Мы просто друзья, — поспешил я прервать фантазии юной девы, пока не проявилось своеобразное чувство юмора Митоса, после чего мне пришлось бы долго оправдываться перед родителями Кейси.

— Жаль, — повела плечами юная мисс Хескем и повернулась к двери, не глядя, следуем ли мы за ней. 

Видимо, мой ответ заставил её потерять к нам интерес. Нам же не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как направиться вслед за ней. 


	2. Chapter 2

Следовало признать: что само здание, что его внутреннее убранство сохранились очень неплохо. Кое-что требовало ремонта или замены, но в целом производило приятное впечатление. Было заметно, что прошлые хозяева не жалели средств и времени на ремонты и поддержание дома в порядке, хотя последние переделки, похоже, относились в лучшем случае к первой половине XX века. Темные узкие коридоры, обшитые деревянными панелями, не освещались, хотя в комнаты электричество провели. Отопление осуществлялось за счёт каминов, хотя горячая вода в ванную поступала через водопроводные трубы. 

Судя по всему, башня, в которой нас разместили, была старше и чуть менее ухожена, и потому её мало использовали. Жилая же часть оказалось куда светлее, современнее и выглядела более обжитой. 

Всё это я отметил про себя, следуя за Кейси в столовую, которая располагалась практически в противоположном конце дома. Комнату отделали в темно-бордовых тонах, и она смотрелась бы мрачной, если бы не свисающая с потолка огромная люстра, чей свет отражался в не уступающем ей размерами зеркале, от чего становилось ещё светлей. 

Нас уже ждали. Митос ещё раз с удовольствием обменялся рукопожатием с Джозефом и склонился с поцелуем к руке миссис Хескем. Меня же на правах старого друга обняли и расцеловали. После этого мы, наконец, уселись за большой круглый стол, уставленный блюдами и приборами. 

— Вы уж извините, мы тут по-простому, — смущенно произнесла Элис, явно ещё неуютно чувствующая себя в роли хозяйки большого замка. 

— Мадам, не стоит беспокоиться, мы сами люди простые, — поспешил успокоить её Митос.

— Зовите меня Элис, все эти расшаркивания ни к чему среди знакомых. Я очень рассчитываю, что мы подружимся, и вы здесь погостите подольше.

Миссис Хескем, в отличие от своего шумного и говорливого мужа, была куда более спокойна и молчалива, но при этом любила бывать в обществе, хотя чаще занимала позицию наблюдателя. Кейси больше походила на мать, хотя её отрешённому взгляду мог позавидовать даже египетский сфинкс. Кажется, мы все её не интересовали. 

Зато мужская половина семьи разговаривала за двоих. Первым под раздачу попал я. Их интересовало всё: где я пропадал, чем занимался, что и кого видел. Получив почти полный отчёт, они принялись за Митоса. Он был человек новый, а потому весьма интересный. Спустя два бокала и одну перемену блюд выяснилось, что у них есть общие знакомые. К десерту они уже почти стали лучшими друзьями. Чего у Митоса не отнять, так это таланта вливаться практически в любое общество. Он очаровал всю семью и даже горничную, которая помогала подавать блюда. 

Пока Джозеф показывал новому приятелю картины из своей коллекции, развешанные по стенам, а Брендон мешался под ногами и постоянно дергал то того, то другого, мне выпала возможность поговорить с Элис. 

— Я рада, что ты приехал, Дункан. Мы давно не виделись, — сказала она, поправляя свои короткие каштановые волосы. Они были куда короче, чем когда я видел её в последний раз.

— Извини. Я никак не мог выбраться к вам.

— Даже Брендон тебя видел чаще, когда Джо таскал его с собой по лавкам. 

— В свое оправдание могу сказать лишь, что это были насыщенные годы, я часто мотался с континента на континент. 

— Джо рассказал мне о Ричи, — тихо заметила Элис, положив ладонь мне на руку. — Он был приятным юношей и хорошим человеком. Мне очень жаль. 

— Мне тоже.

Мы замолчали, думая каждый о своём. 

— Знаешь, хорошо, что ты приехал с другом, — неожиданно произнесла миссис Хескем. 

— Почему?

— Ну, если даже не брать в расчёт, что теперь моим мужчинам есть на кого отвлечься, а потому они чуть меньше будут доставать тебя, а также то, что путешествовать в компании всегда приятнее, чем одному, то хорошо, что в восточном крыле вы будете жить вдвоём. 

— А что не так с тем крылом? — поинтересовался я.

— Не знаю, но я лично не люблю там бывать, особенно по вечерам. Слишком мрачно, слишком тихо, любой шорох воспринимается как что-то потустороннее. Честно говоря, я не хотела селить вас там, но в этой части ещё не все комнаты приведены в порядок, а теми апартаментами Джозеф занимался специально, чтобы произвести впечатление на братьев Моргейн.

— Антиквары из Тулузы?

— Да. Кажется, им тоже было там не по себе. В общем, они быстро уехали, продав парную жирандоль семнадцатого века из богемского стекла и сговорившись с Джо на фарфоровый сервиз на двенадцать персон времен Людовика XVI. 

— Думаю, сильно уступив в цене? — с улыбкой поинтересовался я.

— Не без этого, — рассмеялась Элис.

— Не волнуйся, мы не из пугливых и призраков не боимся. 

— А кстати, с замком и правда связана история о семейном призраке, кто-то кого-то убил за наследство, а тот вернулся и отмстил. Мои мужчины любят эту историю и обязательно попытаются рассказать, но лучше попросить миссис Потт — чтобы со всеми именами, датами и подробностями. Думаю, вам будет интересно.

— Наверняка. Какой же уважающий себя старинный английский замок без привидений, — снова рассмеялся я, не воспринимая всё рассказанное всерьёз. Мне спальня понравилась и ничего гнетущего я там не почувствовал. 

Вскоре к нам присоединились Джозеф с Брендоном, а Кейси наоборот удалилась к себе. 

***

Разошлись мы, когда уже стемнело. Мы направились к себе, подсвечивая путь фонариками, одолженными у хозяев — как я уже сказал, с освещением в коридорах в нашем крыле было не очень. Концентрированный луч выхватывал лишь отдельные фрагменты, не показывая всей картины, так что ощущение нас охватило и правда не слишком приятное. Поднявшись к себе в спальню, я с радостью зажег ночник возле кровати, и на душе как-то повеселело. Достав из шкафа пижамные штаны, я подумал, а не опробовать ли мне ванну, пока Митос не выполнил свою угрозу и не занял её. У нас уже давно шли пусть и не войны, но небольшие сражения за право первым занять душ. Мы играли на него в карты, в кости, в шарады, вытягивали спички и загадывали загадки, что и само по себе было интересно. Но сегодня всего этого не потребовалось.

После ванны я с удовольствием забрался под одеяло и раскрыл книгу, оставленную Митосом: как выяснилось, сборник готических рассказов о привидениях. Видимо, Джозеф решил добить кого-то из братьев Моргейн. Книга оказалась весьма интересной, наряду с классическими историями Диккенса, Джеймса и Блэквуда попадались и совершенно мне незнакомые. Я зачитался, но вскоре глаза стали закрываться. В конце концов, день выдался хлопотным. 

Однако не успел я задремать, как услышал Зов. Где-то рядом находился бессмертный. Я вскочил и, схватив меч, направился к двери. Зов приближался. Рывком открыв дверь, я приготовился защищаться в случае нападения. Но в коридоре никого не было. Отступив на пару шагов, я дотянулся до фонарика, оставленного на прикроватной тумбочке. Луч света осветил темные деревянные панели напротив двери в спальню. Осторожно выглянув в коридор, я так никого и не увидел. И пока моё сознание, мой опыт буквально кричали, что Бессмертный не просто рядом, а стоит буквально напротив, мои глаза не видели ничего, кроме темного пустого коридора.

Но вот Зов начал затухать, словно его владелец удалялся. Однако не слышалось ни звука шагов, ни какого-либо другого намека на чьё-то присутствие. Моё сознание снова играет со мной в игры? История с Ахриманом и его галлюцинациями ещё не стёрлась из моей памяти, но ничего подобного я никогда прежде не испытывал. Происходящее пугало. 

Потом Зов вернулся. Теперь он снова двигался в мою сторону, но на этот раз я видел рассеянный свет. Я выключил фонарик и сильнее сжал рукоять меча. Свет приближался…

— Митос! — узнал я бродящего впотьмах. Митос шёл мне навстречу, держа в одной руке свечу, а в другой бутылку пива. Подмышкой он зажимал здоровенный талмуд. Увидев меня с обнажённым мечом, Митос остановился в нескольких шагах, не рискуя приближаться. — Это ты, — выдохнул я и опустил меч.

— А ты кого ждал? Деву Марию? — поинтересовался тот, всё ещё настороженно ко мне присматриваясь.

— Ты никого не встретил по пути? — поинтересовался я.

— Ни единой души. Иначе бы попросил помочь мне дотащить хоть что-нибудь. Может, заберешь у меня книгу?

Я подошёл и забрал толстенный том «Истории Англии» Дэвида Юма. Митос облегченно вздохнул и глотнул пива прямо из горлышка.

— Так кого ты тут караулишь с мечом?

— Я слышал Зов. 

— Мой?

— Нет. Если, конечно, ты не проходил невидимкой по этому коридору буквально несколько минут назад. 

— Ну, невидимым я пока становиться не умею, да и несколько минут назад я был совсем в другом месте, — «успокоил» меня Митос.

— И где же? — поинтересоваться я.

— Слушай, давай уже войдем в комнату, хоть в твою, хоть в мою, а то стоять в холодном коридоре не слишком удобно. 

Мы прошли ко мне и расположились в креслах у незажженного камина. 

— Мне стало скучно, книга осталась у тебя, музыку слушать не хотелось, и я пошёл искать отрекламированную Хескемом библиотеку. Надо сказать, она весьма недурна. В общем, нашёл вот эту книжицу и слегка зачитался. 

— Пиво тоже в библиотеке нашёл? — не мог не съязвить я. 

— Нет, его я нашёл в холодильнике на кухне.

— То есть кухню ты тоже разыскал.

— А что её искать? — пожал плечами наглый гость и отхлебнул из горлышка. — Она по логике должна располагаться недалеко от столовой. 

— А потом?

— А потом я решил, что в такой библиотеке с пивом — совсем не комильфо. Да и читать, лежа в постели, куда приятнее. Подхватил книгу, пиво, свечу и пошёл обратно.

— И никого не видел и не почувствовал?

— Никого. Кроме тебя. Хотя и тебя не ожидал увидеть полураздетым и с мечом, поджидающим меня в коридоре, — в голосе Митоса слышалось нескрываемое любопытство и легкая настороженность. 

Скрепя сердце я признался:

— Я не тебя ждал. 

— А кого?

— Не знаю. Я почувствовал кого-то, не тебя, но в коридоре никого не оказалось.

— Нервы шалят? — высказал свое предположение Митос. Оно звучало разумно, но только для него.

— Не уверен. Будешь смеяться, но я и вправду подумал о невидимке. Ощущение — словно противник стоит напротив, ты его ощущаешь, но не видишь, как будто он скрыт в темноте. 

— Думаешь, это дом с привидениями?

— Не смешно. Кстати, Элис говорила что-то о замковом призраке.

— Да, — рассмеялся мой друг. — Джозеф тоже поведал мне трагическое предание про невинно убиенного, вернувшегося с того света. Но, по-моему, вполне классическая история о призраках. 

— Но призраки не испускают Зов.

— Ты знаешь много призраков? — поинтересовался Митос.

— Нет. А ты?

— Я тоже. И не слышал ни одной истории о бессмертном, встречавшем привидение. Хотя кто знает, может, обычные люди их видят, а мы ощущаем? Мы ведь тоже практически сверхъестественные, почти потусторонние существа. И для многих своего рода призраки прошлого. 

— Интересная теория.

— Вот высплюсь — и не такое придумаю, — заверил меня хитрый Библейский Змей, ставя на пол пустую бутылку из-под пива.

— И всё-таки здесь что-то не так. Кто-то здесь определенно был, и это не призрак. Надо будет завтра поспрашивать и познакомиться с остальными обитателями дома.

— Так или иначе познакомимся, — ответил Митос, поднимаясь и направляясь к себе.

— Кстати, а свечу ты откуда взял и зачем, у тебя же фонарик есть? — вспомнил я ещё об одном факте. 

— Есть, но со свечой атмосфернее, а до того она в ванной на полке стояла. Я её ещё перед ужином прихватил.

С этими словами Митос скрылся за дверью, оставив меня мучиться сомнениями в одиночестве. 


	3. Chapter 3

Бессонная ночь дала о себе знать, и я проспал почти до полудня. При свете дня всё казалось не таким мрачным и таинственным. Возникла мысль, а не могло ли всё это мне привидеться. Никогда не замечал за собой особой чувствительности к антуражу, но после проделок демона Ахримана я уже не был так уверен в надёжности собственной психики. Для начала решил встать и позавтракать, а там видно будет. 

Умывшись, я пошёл бродить по дому в поисках кухни, заглядывая во все помещения по пути. Часть комнат стояли закрытыми, большинство открытых находилась в центральной части, где и обитали хозяева. Здесь же обнаружилась библиотека, которая так впечатлила Митоса. Да, она смотрелась весьма достойно. Гостиная тоже была хорошо обставлена, и тут чувствовалась рука Элис. Нашлась ещё одна, малая и более светлая столовая. И, наконец, обнаружилась кухня.

Кухня и правда располагалась недалеко от столовой, в которой мы вчера трапезничали. Там хозяйничала невысокая сухопарая дама лет шестидесяти с весьма суровым выражением лица. 

— Доброе утро! — поздоровался я.

— Мистер МакЛауд, я полагаю? Добрый день! 

— И правда, я немного заспался на новом месте. Могу я попросить какой-нибудь завтрак?

— Завтракаем мы в восемь утра, но вы можете налить себе чаю и взять сэндвич.

Всем своим видом дама показывала своё недовольство отступлением от правил, но оставить гостя голодным не могла.

— А где все остальные? — поинтересовался я, наливая себе чай и сооружая сэндвич с ветчиной. 

— Мистер кого-то определенного имеет в виду?

— Пожалуй, нет. Я никого в доме не встретил, пока шёл сюда.

— Вы должны были видеть Абигайль, она прибирается в комнатах, — ещё больше нахмурилась дама.

— Я, наверное, не заметил, не во все комнаты заглядывал, — поспешил я защитить девушку.

— Мистер Хескем повёл мистера Пирсона к реке. Миссис Хескем читает в саду. Юная мисс заперлась у себя в комнате, слушает свою адскую музыку и что-то пишет. Мистер Брендон мешает Бентону заниматься его прямыми обязанностями, а Джона, если мистер пожелает, можно найти в гараже, где он моет вашу машину.

— Да, к сожалению, дороги немного размыло дождями.

— У неаккуратных водителей всегда дороги виноваты, — с этими словами дама отвернулась и продолжила помешивать что-то в большой кастрюле. 

— А больше в доме никого нет? — всё же попытался продолжить разговор я.

— Нет. 

— Но дом такой большой, как вы успеваете всё делать вчетвером?

— Мы не спим до полудня, — отрезала дама. 

Больше я не рискнул выспрашивать у неё что-либо и молча уткнулся в свою чашку. 

— О, Дункан, ты встал уже, — раздалось у меня за спиной. — Ты всё же засоня. 

— Оставь его, Джозеф, это на него так свежий воздух подействовал и рассказы о привидениях.

В дверях за моей спиной стояли до невозможности бодрые и довольные Митос и Хескем.

— О, миссис Потт, мы вчера говорили о семейной легенде, вы не могли бы её рассказать нашим гостям? — уважительно попросил Джозеф. — Они увлекаются историей, им будет интересно.

— Если хозяевам угодно, то после ланча у меня будет на это время. Он будет через два часа. Пока что вы может тоже съесть сэндвич, Эбби ещё не убирала в летней столовой. А теперь простите, меня ждёт ягненок, которому ещё предстоит стать отбивными.

— Благодарю вас, миссис Потт, вы наш добрый гений, — восторженно воскликнул Джозеф и потащил нас по коридору в ту маленькую столовую, что я видел по дороге. 

— Это утренняя столовая, — провозгласил он. — Мы обычно здесь завтракаем. Миссис Потт очень не любит, когда мы суёмся на её кухню, поэтому Эбби обычно накрывает здесь. Как видите, тут достаточно светло в первой половине дня, а большую часть лета практически и весь день. А из окна прекрасный вид на реку. 

Пока Джозеф болтал и попутно выставлял с сервировочного столика на круглый обеденный стол различную снедь, разложенную по тарелкам, у меня появилась возможность осмотреться. День выдался солнечный, и комнату и правда заливал свет, струящийся из большого французского окна. Кроме стола и стульев, имелись ещё небольшие диванчики, небольшой шкаф с книгами и газетный столик. А низкий широкий подоконник был устелен подушками и мог использоваться как дополнительное место для отдыха. 

— К сожалению, наш дом далеко не на юге, так что эта столовая нам отчасти заменяет солнечную комнату. Элис хочет построить отдельно солнечную беседку с зимним садом, но это потребует сложных расчётов и приличных вложений, а для начала нужно обустроить дом. Вы же видели, тут ещё масса работы. Электричество не везде проведено, отопление. Сантехнику пора менять. В общем, дел ещё много. 

— Я до сих пор не понимаю, зачем ты с этим связался, — заметил я, наблюдая, как Джозеф сооружает себе сэндвич из холодного бекона и овощей. — Мог ведь ограничиться и коттеджем.

— Понимаешь, я ведь не потомственный миллионер или аристократ. Все свои деньги я заработал сам, ну, и часть Элис принесла в семью. Сначала квартирка, потом апартаменты, пентхауз. Дальше — уже дом. Это не просто наше желание, но и вопрос престижа и показатель достатка. Для успешного бизнеса мало иметь приличный офис, в неформальной атмосфере сделки заключаются успешнее. Так что требовалось что-то солидное, производящее нужное впечатление. Да и место под родовое гнездо. Дети растут, глядишь, внуки скоро пойдут.

— Ну, о внуках, надеюсь, ты ещё не думаешь, — не смог сдержать улыбки я.

— Знаешь, думать никогда не поздно. Кейси вон уже практически девица на выданье. 

— Скажи мне, а хозяйство ведут всего четыре человека? 

— Пока да. Но ты же видел миссис Потт, у неё не забалуешь. Так что дом функционирует, хотя и в скромном режиме. Я уже предложил взять хотя бы кухарку и пару горничных, чтобы разгрузить её и Эбби, но она сказала, что если мы не планируем больших приемов, то пока людей достаточно. К тому же, ты знаешь, мы и сами не белоручки, так что лишних хлопот стараемся не доставлять. Элис часто готовит на семью, за порядком в комнатах тоже присматриваем, чтобы Эбби меньше приходилось убирать. Да и часть комнат всё ещё закрыты. Кстати, пока есть время, пошли покажу старую башню.

— Так мы же в ней живём, — не понял я.

— Нет, мы живем в новой башне, — вмешался Митос, допивая свой сок. — А есть ещё старая, она ещё дальше. 

— Относительно неё всё остальное практически новодел, — захихикал Джозеф, вскочил и быстро начал убирать всё обратно на сервировочный столик. 

Буквально через пару минут он уже тащил нас по коридорам в сторону «старой башни». 

***

В этой части дома царил холод, несмотря на тепло за окном. Толстые каменные стены, покрытые белой штукатуркой, закрывали от непогоды, но не могли согреть. Высокие окна были застеклены и в это время дня давали достаточно света.

— Электричества тут нет, — пожаловался Джозеф. — Собственно, сами видите, тут ничего практически нет, кроме голых стен.

Это заявление казалось недалеко от истины. Мы прошли по всем помещениям на всех этажах, и в лучшем случае обнаружили пару массивных столов, несколько лавок и сундуков. Да в нескольких комнатах лежали уже потертые ковры, прикрывающие столь же потертые деревянные половицы, которые скрипели под нашими ногами. 

— Такое ощущение, что здесь ничего не менялось со времен Тюдоров, — подвёл итог экскурсии Митос.

— Вполне возможно. Эта часть дома меня беспокоит больше всего. Что тут делать, не представляю, — пожал плечами Джозеф. — Пока будет стоять так. 

— Можно предложить кинокомпаниям для съемок, отличные декорации, — подал идею Митос.

— А что, это мысль! Надо подумать. Ценного тут всё равно только стены — кстати, четырнадцатый век, если верить миссис Потт. Хотя нет, тут ещё панно есть, оставшееся примерно с тех же времён.

Джозеф потащил нас смотреть главную достопримечательность башни. Над большим камином в половину человеческого роста и правда висела деревянная картина довольно приличных размеров. Она представляла собой серию сюжетов, судя по всему, связанных с первыми владельцами этих земель. Картинки обрамляли какой-то текст, вырезанный в центральной части панно. Но мелкие буквы сохранились куда хуже, и не удавалось разобрать даже, на каком языке говорили бывшие хозяева. Вещь и правда была ценной, если не с художественной, то с исторической точки зрения, о чём я и поспешил сообщить Джозефу. 

— Нужно пригласить историка для оценки, если Адам не возьмется её написать.

— Для экспертизы нужен более узкий специалист, — покачал головой Митос. — Могу кого-нибудь порекомендовать по старой памяти. 

— Не откажусь, с таким арт-объектом я ещё дел не имел. 

На этом мы закончили экскурсию и направились к выходу. Как оказалось, эта башня имела отдельный выход, который выводил к реке. Спустившись по лестнице и чуть отойдя в сторону, я смог увидеть и понять, почему не заметил этой части дома и видел только лужайку, хотя мои окна выходили на эту же сторону. Оказалось, что старая башня много уже и чуть выше той, в которой разместили нас. Она как бы выступала вперед, и изначально представляла собой скорее сторожевую башню, чем жилой дом.

— А эта дверь всегда открыта? — спросил я, обратив внимание на то, что Джозеф не возился с ключами.

— Нет, только днём. Всё равно с этой стороны сюда никто не может войти. Сад тоже закрыт от посторонних, так что в этой части гуляют только обитатели дома. Но на ночь миссис Потт обязательно закрывает весь дом. 

— Она ходит здесь вечером? 

— Ну, она в доме живёт уже много лет. Пришла горничной, так и осталась. Так что, можно сказать, у неё на дом больше прав, чем у нас. Собственно, из новичков тут мы да Эбби. Джона вы вчера видели. Нелюдимый малый, всегда один, он даже обитает в другой части дома, — Джозеф махнул рукой в сторону длинной двухэтажной пристройки, видневшейся из-за ограды. — Там у него и дом, и мастерские. 

— И своя кухня, — внёс свою лепту Митос. — С кофеваркой. И холодильником. 

Я не мог не улыбнуться пронырливости приятеля. Куда бы он ни попал, голодным он точно никогда не останется. 

— Ага, иногда я сам там спасаюсь от правил миссис Потт, — рассмеялся Джозеф. — Мы с ней хорошо ладим, но всё-таки жить по расписанию для меня трудно. Кстати, скоро ланч. Пошли позовём Элис, а заодно на сад взглянете.

Мы прошли ещё сотню метров, миновали распахнутые двери ограды и очутились в красивом английском саду. Он был не очень большим, но весьма ухоженным. Фруктовые деревья здесь сочетались с декоративными, красиво подстриженные деревца соседствовали с такими же ухоженными кустами. Именно ими как раз и занимался невысокий коренастый мужичок. Он ловко орудовал ножницами, довольно быстро перемещаясь вокруг куста можжевельника, превращая его в очередной конус. 

— О, познакомьтесь, это Бентон, наш кудесник, без которого дом выглядел бы как алмаз без оправы, ценно, но не так красиво.

Мы с удовольствием пожали руку этому мастеру своего дела. 

— Ваша супруга под своей любимой вишней, — поделился информацией Бентон, возвращаясь к прерванному занятию.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил его Джозеф, устремившись в заданном направлении.

Элис мы нашли сидящей в кресле под сенью вишневого дерева с книгой в руке.

— Дорогая, мы пришли позвать тебя на ланч.

— Уже так много времени? — поинтересовалась Элис, не отрывая свой взгляд от страницы.

— Пойдём, а то миссис Потт будет сердиться. А она ещё обещала рассказать местные легенды для Дункана и Адама.

Элис с видимым нежеланием закрыла книгу и поднялась на ноги.

— Что же, не будем расстраивать Элизабет, а заодно лишать гостей интересного рассказа.

— Элизабет? — переспросил я, предлагая даме руку.

— Ты же не думаешь, что её имя «миссис»? Кстати, как она тебе?

— Строга.

— В каком-то смысле это тоже достоинство. Ты поздно встал? Адам вон с утра на ногах.

— Долго не мог заснуть.

— На новом месте это бывает. Надеюсь, тебя не мучили призраки?

Я внимательно посмотрел на Элис, уже начиная подозревать её в розыгрыше. Если бы в этом не был замешан Бессмертный я бы так, возможно, и подумал, зная неугомонный нрав Джозефа и его отпрыска. 

— Кстати, а где Брендон? 

— Ты по нему уже соскучился? — улыбнулась Элис. — Он в доме. Наверное, не дает покоя Эбби. 

Брендона мы действительно нашли дома. Под строгим взглядом миссис Потт он чинно сидел за накрытым столом и ждал взрослых. 

***

Нас удостоили традиционным английским ланчем, включающим в себя обещанные отбивные из ягненка, вареный картофель, салат из свежих овощей и фруктовый десерт, который почти весь достался Брендону. Беседа за столом текла спокойно и непринужденно. Митос рассказывал, что успели ему показать хозяева, хвалил дом, сад, обед и вообще был весьма учтив и добросердечен, тогда как я всё никак не мог отделаться от предчувствия чего-то… не то чтобы нехорошего, но и не слишком приятного. 

После обеда мы помогли Эбби убрать всё со стола и стали ждать, когда же миссис Потт найдет для нас время. Ждать пришлось не слишком долго. Вскоре она появилась в летней столовой, строго одетая, с гладко убранными волосами и без малейшей тени улыбки. 

— Если господа готовы… — произнесла она, и мы тут же вскочили на ноги. 

Она повела нас в холл башни, где остановилась у одного из портретов. 

— Как вы знаете, замок носит название Твейкав, что с гэлльского наречия переводится как «Зуб Твида». Своё имя он получил в честь реки, на которой стоит, а так же первого владельца этих земель, Кайдена «Волка» Фелана. Вы можете видеть его на портрете, правда, написанном уже после его смерти по воспоминаниям потомков, так что точное сходство не гарантировано. 

На нас смотрел огромного роста и размеров мужчина в охотничьем костюме. Его взгляд был не менее суров, чем у рассказчицы. 

— Согласно летописям, он пришёл в эти края в начале одиннадцатого века и осел, взяв в жёны здешнюю девушку, дочь местного землевладельца. Слыл отличным воином и охотником. Вскоре он отвоевал и занял этот кусок земли и построил тут дом. Поместье это назвали Каав из-за талисмана в виде волчьего зуба, который носил Кайден. Семейные предания гласят, что это был могущественный амулет, приносящий удачу своему владельцу. Так или иначе, семья росла и богатела, занимаясь военным делом, охотой, земледелием, торговлей. Дом строился и расширялся. Так продолжалось несколько поколений.

Миссис Потт сделала пару шагов и остановилась перед другим портретом. На нем был изображен мужчина средних лет со смоляными кудрями, обрамляющими гладко выбритое лицо. Портретное сходство с предком угадывалось только по одинаково желтым глазам, хотя у потомка они смотрелись как-то уж совсем неестественно. 

— Перед вами Вейлин Фелан, рыцарь. На годы его жизни пришлась первая англо-шотландская война. К сожалению, она не обошла стороной и эту семью. Много мужчин погибло, дом сожгли. Но Вейлан не только выжил, но и получил титул рыцаря. Он же заложил каменную башню для оставшихся в живых. В роду его почитали наравне с основателем. Дальше дом строился, перестраивался, расширялся. Но старая башня Твейкав по сей день остаётся сердцем замка. Считается, что если рухнет она, рухнет и весь дом. Идем дальше.

Мужчина на следующем портрете больше походил не на сурового воина, а на аристократа — и мягкостью выражения лица, и богатством одежды.

— Невлин Фелан привнес в герб своего рода серебряный шлем с открытым забралом, получив титул баронета волеизъявлением Эдуарда III. Правда, не за воинские доблести, а в обмен на некоторую сумму. Феланы к этому времени уже восстановили свое состояние и даже преумножили его. Никто не знает, тщеславие ли толкнуло Невлина Фелана на фактически покупку титула или какие-то иные соображения, но семейные хроники и некоторые гроссбухи говорят, что дела семьи после этого ещё больше пошли в гору. Но именно это богатство и привело к последующей трагедии.

За рассказом миссис Потт дошла до конца галереи и указала на последний портрет, висящий в этом зале. 

— Легенда о призраке связана с внуком Невлина, Воганом Феланом. Как гласят семейные предания, он отличался невысоким ростом и не сказать что богатырским сложением, но при этом был весьма воинственным, и потому ввязывался во все возможные конфликты. Но он выжил в каждом из них, а вот его родным не повезло. К 1493 году из носящих фамилию Фелан он остался один. У него была сестра, Гвенн, по мужу Торндайк. Именно её сыну предстояло унаследовать всё состояние за бездетным Воганом. Но племянник не пожелал ждать. Роланд напал на собственного дядю в его же доме и подлым ударом поразил в самое сердце. Это случилось на этом самом месте. Не успели паркет отмыть от крови Вогана, а его тело уже похоронили в семейном склепе в аббатстве Хорнклифф. 

— Но Роланд рано радовался и строил планы, как потратит наследство. Призрак убитого Вогана вернулся на следующую ночь. Он преследовал своего убийцу, не давал ему покоя, сна, забвения. В конце концов, виновный не выдержал и повесился прямо над местом собственного преступления. Жена Роланда, Аделина, молилась за упокой души и убитого, и убийцы. И она первая, кто принес в жертву духу тридцать три золотые монеты. После чего призрак исчез, оставив семью в покое. Но, к сожалению, не насовсем. 

— Когда у сына Роланда, Марлоу, уже у самого появились внуки, призрак вернулся. Вид его окровавленного тела, появившегося из стены, так напугал одну из дам, что она чуть не разрешилась от беременности раньше срока. Тогда Марлоу вспомнил, как поступила мать, и повторил ритуал: заказал поминальную и оставил деньги на месте преступления. 

— Так и повелось. Примерно раз в шестьдесят-семьдесят лет призрак снова навещает родовое гнездо и место своей смерти. Последний раз это произошло во времена деда старого хозяина, в 1903 году. Последний потомок, как вам известно, продал замок и уехал от греха подальше. Но кто знает, унёс ли он проклятие Торндайков с собой или призрак снова вернется в замок за своей данью. 


	4. Chapter 4

Рассказав эту страшную историю, миссис Потт удалилась готовить обед, оставив нас и новых хозяев делиться впечатлениями от услышанного.

— Ну, и что скажете? — тут же пошёл в атаку Джозеф. — Правда, шикарная история? 

— Да, особенно мне нравится часть про тридцать три золотых, — с совершенно серьезным видом кивнул Митос. — По тем временам это были весьма неплохие деньги.

— По нынешнем тоже, — не смогла смолчать Элис. — Для откупа в ход шли исключительно антикварные монеты. Миссис Потт рассказывала, что старый Ричард Торндайк положил несколько лет, чтобы найти и выкупить соверены времен Генриха VII. На это ушла значительная часть оставшегося состояния. Он до смерти боялся этого призрака, и именно на его поколение и пришлось очередное явление. 

— То есть призрак берет дань именно теми монетами, что были в ходу в его время? — уточнил Митос и после молчаливого подтверждения Элис воскликнул: — А у него губа не дура! Я бы тоже не отказался от такого приработка. Это сколько по сегодняшним деньгам?

— Минимум два миллиона долларов! — Судя по всему, Джозеф хоть и не верил в историю, но вложения на всякий случай прикинул.

— Это если ещё найдешь, эти монеты нумизматическая редкость, — уточнила Элис. 

— И вы верите в эту историю? — не смог не поинтересоваться я.

— Конечно, нет! — воскликнул Джозеф. — Какой замок может обходиться без призрака. Но история впечатляет, не правда ли? Пошли в гостиную, что мы тут стоим. Попробуем вытащить Кейси из её пещеры, она нам что-нибудь сыграет.

— Не надо, дорогой, то, что она сейчас играет, при здешней акустике лишит нас слуха надолго, — запротестовала Элис.

— Я хочу музыку, — подал свой голос Брендон, на удивление молчавший до сих пор, и умчался вперед. Родители поспешили за ним, оставив нас наедине.

Я вглядывался в портрет Вогана и пытался вспомнить, видел ли это лицо когда-нибудь прежде. Память не откликалась. 

— И что скажешь? — поинтересовался я у Митоса.

— Классическая история. Чем-то напоминает «Кентервильское привидение». Правда, там ходил убийца, а не убитый. Кстати, Роланд в образ призрака вписывается лучше, учитывая, что он изначально отличался меркантильностью. Да и самоубийцы нередко становятся привидениями.

— Но ни жена, ни сын его не узнали и назвали Вогана, — вспомнил я подробности истории.

— Мало ли какие причины у них на это имелись, — Митос лишь пожал плечами. — Люди, знаешь ли, частенько врут, ну, или, по крайней мере, приукрашивают действительность. Заметь, история про мстительного призрака убитого куда лучше подходит этому роду, чем история о жадном убийце и самоубийце в одном флаконе.

— Может быть, — я обернулся, чтобы ещё раз взглянуть на портреты родоначальников. 

— Это если вообще верить в привидения, — рассмеялся Митос и сделал шаг в направлении гостиной. — Ты идешь?

***

Весь вечер разговор то и дело скатывался к легендарному призраку Твейкав. Джозеф был от него в восторге. За ужином он поведал, как рассказывал это предание братьям Моргейн, и как забавно пугался младший Энис. Брендон поддерживал отца и не принимал историю всерьёз. Элис наоборот была настроена менее восторженно. Как хозяйка она больше общалась с миссис Потт, и та, видимо, рассказывала ей легенду в куда больших подробностях. А ещё больше её впечатлили дневники Ричарда Торндайка, который истово верил в семейного призрака. Услышав о нём ещё в детстве, он всю жизнь положил на то, чтобы собрать дань, и потомкам своим завещал. Умер же он через год после появления призрака, причём сам его не видел, а встретился с ним сын Ричарда, Сэмюэль, бабник и выпивоха. 

— Может, зная страх отца перед призраком, он сам подстроил эту историю? — подал идею Митос.

— Не знаю, но Ричард сразу поверил в неё. Он считал, что призрак приходит к тем, кто ведет неправедную жизнь и виновен перед родом.

— И чем провинилась та несчастная, что чуть не родила при виде окровавленного призрака? — на этот раз не сдержался я.

— А по слухам та беременная Джессика залетела не от мужа, а от его брата.

— Кейси! — возмутилась Элис.

— А что, мне Эбби рассказала, — пожала плечами девушка.

— Но не при брате же это повторять!

— Мама, он об этом побольше тебя знает, у него в источниках не только Эбби ходит, но ещё и Бентон, тот тоже любит поговорить о делах минувших. 

Брендон тщательно делал вид, что речь идёт не о нём. 

— То есть призрак приходит наказать виновных, а главы семейств выкупают их у мстительного духа? — Митос спас любопытного мальчишку от допроса родителей.

— Ричард Торндайк считал так, но сын был единственный, а возраст не позволял родить другого. Сам он вёл весьма праведную жизнь, судя по рассказам.

— Но при этом знал, что дух приходит к нечестивцам, и боялся его до смерти. Что-то не складывается, — Митос развлекался, подвергая сомнению любую теорию. Я уже не понимал, что он обо всём этом думает и во что верит. 

— Я сужу по его дневникам и по рассказам миссис Потт, которая неплохо знает историю этой семьи, — пожала плечами Элис. — Так или иначе, Ричард откупился и вскоре умер. Сэмюэль быстро промотал практически всё наследство, так что его сыну Харри пришлось нелегко. Война замок не затронула, но вот на поддержание поместья уже тратилось по минимуму. Так что после смерти Харри пару лет тому назад его сын, последний хозяин замка, решил продать родовое гнездо.

— Угу, Родни боялся, что призрак придёт и по его душу, — снова поделилась своими соображениями Кейси. — Он ничуть не лучше своего деда, такой же бабник и вообще негодяй, да и с отцом у него сложились не лучшие отношения, так что тот не стал бы убиваться и платить за него дань. В общем, ему повезло не встретиться с предком, и дальше рисковать он не стал. Тем более что платить ему было нечем. 

— Опять Эбби поведала? 

— Ага, он и к ней подкатывал, но она его послала и пожаловалась миссис Потт, а та быстро смогла поставить «мистера Родни» на место. 

— Кейси, хватит.

— Ладно, тогда всем спокойной ночи, и пусть призрак вас не потревожит.

С этими словами Кейси удалилась. Наш разговор тоже потихоньку сошёл на нет. Я всё никак не мог отделаться от мысли, что это не конец истории. И она не отпускала меня до самой ночи. 

А ночью я снова услышал Зов. И снова, выскочив в коридор, я никого не увидел. Не сдержавшись, я постучался в дверь спальни Митоса, она открылась лишь через минуту.

— Прости, ты не слышал…

— Опять Зов? 

— Значит, не слышал, — понял я. 

— Мак, в отличие от тебя я не преследую призраков, а сплю, — сказал Митос, пропуская меня в спальню и снова устраиваясь на кровати. — Дверь запереть, в уши наушники, и можно спать спокойно.

— Но ты ведь не можешь не ощущать приближение Бессмертного. — Я пристроился на краю кровати, чтобы не тащить от камина кресло. 

— Можно просто не обращать на это внимания. Вот ты меня за стеной чувствуешь?

— Иногда. Когда ты выходишь, приходишь, а когда ты рядом…

— Это воспринимается уже как естественный шум, ведь так?

— Наверное, — не мог не согласиться я. 

Действительно, когда Митос находился рядом, я как-то забывал, что он Бессмертный, переставая воспринимать его Силу, он просто был моим другом. А он тем временем продолжил: 

— Вот и для меня это так. Сейчас мы живем по разным помещениям, которые находятся на некотором расстоянии друг от друга. И, не видя тебя, я принимаю иногда твой Зов, он не звучит естественным шумом. Но зная, что это ты и никого больше тут быть не должно, я просто не обращаю внимания на твои беспокойные хождения. К тому же, даже у Зова есть поле действия, иначе мы все уже сошли бы с ума. Так что, подводя итог, нет, я ничего не слышал, потому что не хотел. 

— Всё равно не очень понимаю.

— Я не знаю, как это объяснить, — пожал плечами Митос. — Наш Зов — это «голос» нашей Силы, это её мы слышим и воспринимаем как потенциальную угрозу, он для нас как предупреждение об опасности. Кстати, кто-то по Зову определяет опасность противника, а кто-то — просто его присутствие, тут всё дело в опыте.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что по Зову ты можешь определить, кто приближается?

— Нет, но по нему я могу просчитать степень угрозы для себя. Поверь, это важнее.

— Но на меня ты всегда реагировал… — я никак не мог подобрать нужного слова.

— Скажем так, я никогда тебя не недооценивал. И да, ты для меня часто был источником опасности. 

Я не знал, что на это сказать. Но пока я раздумывал над ответом, наш невидимый бессмертный вернулся. Теперь уже и Митос выглядел заинтересованным. 

— Кажется, я подхватил твою галлюцинацию. Не думал, что такое возможно, — сказал он, пристально всматриваясь в темноту за открытой дверью. 

— А мне как-то стало спокойнее.

— Ещё бы, сходить с ума в компании гораздо веселее. Давай-ка ты пойдешь спать. Если это твой вчерашний гость, то, я так понимаю, он больше сегодня не вернется. Мы подумаем об этом утром, на свежую голову. 

Предложение звучало разумно. Судя по всему, неведомый бессмертный уже удалился, и больше ничего не ожидалось. Я как-то даже успокоился, так что, вернувшись в спальню, быстро уснул, не подозревая, что утром нас ждет ещё один сюрприз.

***

Меня разбудил громкий пронзительный крик. Я подскочил и, схватив меч, рванул на шум. В холле нашей башни, в том самом, где висели портреты представителей семьи Фелан, на коленях стояла Эбби и с ужасом смотрела на приличную лужу чего-то, напоминающего кровь. Над лужей на высоте в полтора человеческих роста болталась веревочная петля. 

На девичий крик сбежались все, кто был в доме. Отсутствовал только Джон. Как оказалось, мы с Митосом примчались первыми. Я получил возможность понаблюдать за реакцией каждого, и она не порадовала: судя по всему, если кто-то и пытался нас разыграть, то явно ни один из обитателей дома. 

Расстроенную и напуганную Эбби женщины увели на кухню. Девушка никак не могла прийти в себя от шока, ноги у неё подкашивались. Митос посмотрел на это и пошёл за ними, решив оказать медицинскую помощь. Кейси утащила Брендона, который проявлял излишнее любопытство. Мы с Джозефом остались, чтобы оглядеться более внимательно. 

Веревка выглядела старой, но довольно крепкой, её привязали к одной из стоек перил верхней лестничной площадки морским узлом, который пришлось обрубить, так как развязать его не представлялось возможным. Что до лужи, сомнения в том, что это не кровь, очень быстро растаяли: запах не мог меня обмануть. И была она пролита несколько часов назад. Единственное, чего я не мог сказать, это принадлежала ли она человеку. 

— Как думаешь, это дело рук призрака? — неожиданно спросил меня Джозеф. 

— Ты же не веришь в призраков.

— Не верю, — всё тем же тихим голосом ответил мне хозяин проклятого замка, не отводя взгляда от портрета Вогана Фелана. 

Именно на этом месте по легенде его убили, а его племянник повесился, и именно здесь теперь кто-то воспроизвёл сцены пятисотлетней давности. 


	5. Chapter 5

Судя по всему, последние пару столетий Твейкав оставался довольно спокойным местом, неторопливое течение жизни которого нарушалось только очередным появлением легендарной личности. Так что когда Джозеф приглашал меня отдохнуть на природе и половить рыбы, он явно не предполагал, что культурная программа окажется куда насыщеннее. Похоже, нам светила рыбка покрупнее, оставалось только узнать, как её поймать.

Митос потратил полчаса, чтобы успокоить Эбби. Ни о какой работе в этот день не могло идти и речи. Девушка так перепугалась, что её, обессиленную, еле удалось уложить спать. Она всё порывалась убежать из дома. Убедить Эбби, что это чья-то глупая шутка, не удалось. Главным и неоспоримым доводом явилось: «Но ведь в доме никого нет, кроме нас». Это было сложно оспорить. Миссис Потт подтвердила, что все двери на ночь она самолично закрыла. Мы с ней прошлись по всему дому и проверили всё, что возможно. Открытой оказалась лишь одна, которая вела во внутренний двор, и ту открыл Бентон, когда ходил за водой, чтобы смыть кровь. 

Наконец, я смог познакомится с Джоном лично. Он жил обособленно ото всех, так что узнал, что происходило в доме, только от Бентона. На вопрос, не видел ли он кого подозрительного сегодня с утра или накануне, этот детина лишь покачал головой. Если миссис Потт следила за дверьми дома, то внешний периметр был на ответственности Джона. Он согласился показать все входы и выходы с территории. Их оказалось немного: кованные центральные ворота, через которые мы прибыли, небольшие железные в конце сада, но они давно уже не открывались, и с противоположной стороны территории поместья находилась небольшая калитка, ею обычно пользовались почтальон, молочник и курьер из деревенского магазина. Возле неё как раз топтался мальчишка с ближайшей фермы, который привез свежее молоко и яйца. 

Оставив Джона разбираться с посланцем, я вернулся в дом. Дело и правда принимало не очень приятный оборот. Вроде бы в дом никто проникнуть не мог, но следы своего появления этот невидимка оставил. Или он действительно мог проходить через стены и закрытые двери? Как призрак. Меня передернуло, и захотелось перекреститься. Оставалась ещё моя теория о Бессмертном — ведь ощущал же я чьё-то присутствие, и уже не я один. Но я никого не видел. Бессмертный призрак? Может, в этом Митос прав? 

Мне срочно захотелось с ним побеседовать, но это оказалось непросто. Только ему удалось усыпить Эбби, как врачебная помощь потребовалась Элис. Сначала она переволновалась за девушку, а теперь ей пришло в голову, что произошедшее не пройдет без последствий для Брендона: «У мальчика же больное сердце!» Правда, помощь больше потребовалось матери, чем ребенку, единственное, что мучило его — любопытство. Но из комнаты его не выпускали, оставив под присмотром сестры. Элис же Митос дал ударную дозу снотворного и уложил спать. 

— Эх, надо было ехать под видом медика, — сказал он мне тихо, когда, наконец, всё более или менее успокоились, и мы остались в библиотеке одни. 

— Кто же знал. И как ты объяснил свои таланты?

— Родители очень хотели иметь сына-медика, и тот даже поступил в медицинский колледж, а потом решил, что его призвание — история. Всё как всегда.

— Знаешь, мне всё не дает покоя тот невидимый Бессмертный, — наконец заговорил я о том, что меня тревожило всё это время. — Единственное, я не понимаю, как он перемещается по дому так, чтобы его никто не видел.

— А то, кто этот бессмертный, тебя не беспокоит?

— Кто-то из Феланов, я полагаю, — пожал я плечами.

— Или Торндайков. А может кто-то из их родни, или слуг, или ещё кто-то. Ни ты, ни я не встречались ни с одним из Феланов, так что говорить наверняка мы не можем. 

— Надо бы посмотреть хроники. Если здесь происходили какие-то странные смерти, кроме этой, хоть намек на бессмертного, в документах должно это быть. Как я понимаю, последний из хозяев не забрал ничего из бумаг?

— Нет, если Элис их читала, — задумчиво сказал Митос. — Я посмотрю после завтрака. Уже самому интересно. 

***

К неудовольствию миссис Потт, случившееся нарушило привычный ход жизни. Дом не убирался, обеденные часы сбились, в воздухе витало какое-то нездоровое напряжение. Эбби так и не вставала. Бедняжка приняла случившееся близко к сердцу и решила, что призрак пришёл за ней. Это невинное создание придумало для себя кучу смертных грехов, за которые теперь придётся расплачиваться. Часть из тех, что мне удалось услышать, были несусветной глупостью. Митос уже начал беспокоиться, но помощь пришла оттуда, откуда её не ждали. Кейси взялась посидеть с больной. И через час из-за двери уже послышались первые, пусть ещё несколько нервные смешки. Уж не знаю, какой метод терапии выбрала Кейси, но он работал. С Элис находился её муж. Митос засел в библиотеке. Я от скуки отправился с Джоном на рыбалку, посчитав, что свежая рыба к столу никогда не будет лишней. 

Так уж получилось, что мне до сего дня не довелось ловить рыбу в Твиде. Прямо скажем, в воинствующей Европе мне было не до этого. Всегда приятно получить новый опыт, когда его не ждешь, тем более что поместье Джозефа предоставляло для этого все условия. Его новый дом стоял прямо на берегу одной из самых лососёвых рек Британии. К тому же для рыбацких нужд на маленьком островке посреди реки, почти напротив замковых цветников, построили небольшой домик. Нам хватило пары минут и буквально нескольких гребков, чтобы небольшая резиновая лодка пристала к острову. 

В домике нашлось всё для приятного времяпрепровождения на берегу с удочкой, а заодно и отличная лодка для выхода подальше на реку. Но мы решили остаться здесь. Стояло далеко не раннее, но всё же утро, и наши шансы на улов всё ещё оставались неплохи. 

Было тихо и как-то уютно сидеть вот так вот в складном кресле, стоящем на деревянном настиле почти посреди реки и следить за поплавком. Течение реки убаюкивало, и я не заметил, как задремал. Мне снился Кахани и его мать, а в душе царил покой и ожидание счастья. Меня разбудила натянувшаяся леска — можно было поздравить себя с уловом. Правда, единственным, тогда как Джон уже выловил парочку приличных рыбин и теперь вознаграждал себя за это сэндвичем с огурцом. Увидев, что я, наконец, проснулся, он молча протянул мне мою порцию. 

Решив, что для обеда нам улова хватит, мы направились обратно. За время нашего отсутствия домочадцы уже относительно пришли в себя и потихоньку занялись своими делами, хотя холл башни всё равно старались обходить. Мы не могли придумать нормального объяснения, а рассказывать свою теорию о Бессмертных я, по понятным причинам, не стал. Вместо этого я занял Джозефа и Элис тем, ради чего меня сюда и позвали, позволив Митосу вернуться в библиотеку. Мы методично обходили комнату за комнатой, и я, как мог, давал свою экспертную оценку всем раритетам, оставшимся от прошлых хозяев. Подчас приходилось объяснять назначение некоторых предметов, характерных для быта средневековья, но совсем неизвестных в наши дни. А заодно хозяева хвастались теми своими приобретениями, которые я до сих пор не видел. 

За этим привычным занятием они как-то успокоились, и ужин уже прошёл вполне беззаботно. Кейси даже согласилась нам сыграть что-то из Вивальди, хотя к нынешней обстановке скорее подошёл бы Вагнер. После, когда, измученные ранним подъемом и треволнениями, все разошлись спать, мы с Митосом вернулись в библиотеку, где были разложены какие-то книги, бумаги и тетрадные листы. 

— Ну, чем похвастаешься? — спросил я.

— О, это действительно занятная история. Я начал с самого раннего, что смог найти, и даже пристал к миссис Потт. Она тоже поведала мне немало занятного. Про здешнюю семейку ходит много легенд, призрак — просто самая популярная. Начать с того, что здешний родоначальник, Кайден, появился тут из ниоткуда. О нём толком ничего неизвестно, он никогда не говорил о своей родине. По некоторым признакам можно предположить, что пришёл он издалека. Кстати, Кайден Фелан — с гаэльского переводится примерно как «волчий воин» или «волк-воин». Ты заметил, что на портрете у него и у кое-кого из его потомков желтые глаза? 

— Да, мне это показалось художественным преувеличением.

— Может быть. Но местные легенды приписывают Кайдену прямо-таки звериные черты, а именно волчьи. Проще говоря, его считали оборотнем. В семейных хрониках, естественно, этого нет, но среди местных эта теория до сих пор ходит. Да и умер он довольно странно, пропал на охоте, тела так и не нашли. Как тебе такое?

— Призраки, оборотни… Жизнь становится все интереснее. 

— Ещё как. Особенно в свете того, что про него говорили, будто он долгие годы сохранял свою физическую форму, «словно старость была над ним не властна», — зачитал Митос из одной из книг. — В общем, весьма колоритная фигура. И первый кандидат на бессмертие, правда, поборы с собственных потомков как-то не вписываются в характер. Дальше ничего столь интересного, хотя потомки у него были те ещё. Жить они спокойно не умели, да и не хотели. То и дело куда-то срывались: то в какой-то военный поход, то в плавание, то просто на длительную охоту. Всегда что-то привозили из странствий. Так что состояние они заработали явно не на земледелии, хотя тут тоже всё шло неплохо.

— Кстати о потомках. У Бессмертных, как ты знаешь…

— Ну, про жену Кайдена тоже ходило немало историй. Говорили что она ведьма, и хорошо, что времена Святой Инквизиции настали много позже. В общем, думаю, если бы они захотели, то нашли бы выход. Хотя признаю, что желтые глаза весьма характерный признак, чтобы возникнуть на пустом месте. Кстати, судя по портретам и тому, что я успел прочесть, последний в роду, кто мог похвастаться такими глазами — это известный тебе Вейлин Фелан, рыцарь. Тоже тот ещё жук. Оказывается, свой титул рыцаря он тоже получил не за боевые заслуги, как можно подумать. Я уже говорил, что деньги у семейства водились, даже несмотря на все тяготы того времени, — Эдуард Длинноногий очень любил воевать. У него вечно то гражданская война, то крестовый поход, то восстания, а уж с шотландцами он бодался до самой смерти. Так что ему Феланы оказались нужны и как источник средств, и как те, кто сможет сражаться против шотландцев. Какие услуги волчий сын Вейлин оказывал королю Эдуарду — точно неизвестно, но титул он получил и собственноручно придумал герб. Ты не обратил на него внимания?

— Нет, а что в нём такого?

— А ещё историк. Чему ты там своих студентов учил? Сейчас темно и в оригинале мы его рассматривать не пойдем, но у меня тут есть изображение.

Митос протянул мне листок пергамента, на котором был нарисован герб: треугольный щит, на зеленом фоне которого две руки держали перекрещенные мечи, символ доблести. Нижняя часть щита полыхала красным пламенем, которое напоминало сердце, по верхней шла полоса из серебряных волчьих клыков на черном фоне, а в качестве не то щитодержателя, не то основания выступал черный оскаленный волк. 

— Ты заметил, что щит не столько пронзает зверя, сколько возлежит на нём. Учитывая репутацию и образа волка в европейской геральдике как олицетворения зла и коварства, и легенды про прародителя, то очень говорящий герб получается.

— И весьма необычный, — не мог не согласиться я. Такого я ещё не видел, хотя всё же не считал себя большим специалистом в геральдике: аристократ из меня тоже был никакой. 

— Ты обрати внимание на девиз, — посоветовал Митос. 

— «Ab igne ignem», — прочитал я. — Подожди, но это ведь значит «услуга за услугу»

— Ну, если верить сегодняшней трактовке слов Цицерона, то да. Вообще дословно она переводится «От огня огонь». Но скажи, что у Вейлина определенно было и чувство юмора, и стиль. 

— Это точно. 

— Кстати, когда, где и как он умер, тоже осталось неизвестным. Он вроде как ушёл к морю, но больше не вернулся. Считается, что «в холодных водах встретил он смерть свою». Так что опять тела нет, зато характер тот ещё. У него по всем хроникам был только один сын, что по тем временам крайне нетипично, остальные наследники — племянники и племянницы и всякая дальняя родня. Но прямым считается лишь один, и он мало похож на отца.

— Ты специально это делаешь, выискиваешь все эти нестыковки?

— Мы говорили о том, что в этом семействе может найтись не один кандидат в бессмертные.

— В то время люди часто умирали вне дома, и их тела не находили. И бывало, что у них оставалось мало детей или отсутствовали вообще.

— Если бы дело обстояло иначе, мой друг, мы никогда не смогли бы так хорошо маскироваться. В общем, я пока дошёл до Невлина. Могу тебя сразу успокоить, он умер дома, в окружении родных и слуг. Самое вкусное я оставил на потом. Завтра займусь этой историей с Воганом и его наследством. А пока я бы пошёл спать. 

— Я уже не понимаю, веришь ты в призрака, считаешь ли ты его мертвым или живым, — посетовал я.

— Это приятная зарядка для ума, — отмахнулся от моих претензий Митос. — Верю ли я в привидения? Я никогда их не встречал, как, собственно, и оборотней, вампиров, духов, богов. Зато я видел много людей, смертных и бессмертных, которых считали таковыми. Я чувствовал Бессмертного вчера ночью, ощущал его Зов, но я не видел его, и ты говоришь, что, по идее, он не мог сюда проникнуть. Так что или ты ошибаешься, или что-то тут нечисто. Всё просто, я только пытаюсь строить теории исходя из известных мне фактов. Если их будет больше, то и теория может поменяться. Пока что вся эта история с призраком и оборотнями мне кажется весьма органичной для здешних мест, здесь любят мрачную таинственность. И если бы её не было, её обязательно нужно было бы придумать, иначе скучно жить.

— То есть ты не веришь?

— Мак, присмотрись внимательнее. Уж больно эта история смахивает на водевиль. Почти «Кентервильское привидение». Есть семья почти Отисов, есть замковый призрак с кровавым пятном, осталось только назначить Вирджинию и снять проклятие. 

— Но всё же, — не мог скрыть улыбки я, — от истории Уайльда нас отличает довольно многое. Джозеф не похож на мистера Отиса, да и Кейси — не Вирджиния. Привидение у нас не ходит, громыхая цепями, по замку и не попадает в ловушки близнецов. 

И в ту же минуту послышался грохот и звук разбитого стекла.

***

Вам случалось когда-нибудь ловить себя на мысли, что стоит вам что-нибудь сказать, как это обязательно случается? До этого момента я не замечал за собой такого таланта, но всё когда-то происходит впервые. 

Заслышав грохот, мы вылетели в коридор и замерли, пытаясь осознать, что и где произошло. Кто-то застонал дальше по коридору в районе кухни. Мы рванули туда в робкой надежде, что оголодавший призрак действительно попал в чей-то капкан. Оказалось, ловушка и в самом деле была, но попался в неё не призрак, а глава семейства. 

Джозеф лежал на полу, его разбитый локоть кровоточил. Рядом валялись остатки расколотого графина. 

— Осторожнее, тут скользко, — предупредил он нас. 

При неясном свете фонарика можно было заметить, что пол и правда подозрительно блестит. Митос осторожно сделал два шага в сторону и зажег светильник, после чего аккуратно приблизился к пострадавшему. 

— Мак, нам нужны бинты, перекись, пинцет. Здесь порез и, кажется, стекло в ране. 

— И где всё это взять? 

— На кухне. Средний правый ящик, — ответил мне почти уже штатный семейный лекарь Хескемов.

Я аккуратно, практически по стеночке стал пробираться мимо лежащего Джозефа, когда раздавшийся на третьем этаже грохот упавшего тела, чуть не заставил упасть меня самого.

— Брендон! — раздалось сверху: Элис быстро вычислила источник своих неприятностей.

Пока я искал перевязочные материалы, а Митос лечил пострадавшего Джозефа, на крики снова сбежался весь дом. Хозяина подняли, пол, залитый моющим средством, пришлось отмывать, чтобы никто больше не поскользнулся. За всё это нужно было сказать спасибо Брендону, предоставленному днем самому себе. Юный партизан решил самолично поймать призрака и установил ловушки почти по всему дому. Первыми в них угодили его собственные родители. 

— Ты хоть понимаешь, что папа мог серьезно пострадать? — Элис всё никак не могла успокоиться. — А если бы порез оказался глубже или задел бы вену, если бы Адама не было рядом? Ты об этом не подумал?!

Брендон только и мог, что всхлипывать, потирая покрасневшее ухо, за которое его от души оттаскали. 

— Ты сейчас же скажешь, где ещё ты установил свои ловушки, и дашь честное слово, что больше так не станешь делать.

— Честное слово, — шмыгнул носом Брендон.

Надо сказать, что он подошёл к делу с размахом и действительно успел отметиться во всех проходных помещениях. Нам до своих спален предстояло идти с большой осторожностью, как по минному полю. 

Вскоре все успокоились и разошлись, а мы с Митосом двинулись к себе, внимательно глядя под ноги, чтобы не пропустить какое-нибудь из творений юного охотника на привидений. Света двух нашей свечей хватало, чтобы четко видеть на несколько шагов вперед, и мы верили, что доберемся без потерь.

Путь наш лежал через проклятый холл. И стоило нам только дойти до лестницы, как Митос встал как вкопанный. Справа от нас висела веревочная петля, а под ней в тёмной жидкости отражался неясный свет свечей.

— Что-то он сегодня рановато, — произнес Митос, не отводя взгляда от этой декорации к фильму ужасов, и неожиданно добавил: — Нам бы сейчас очень пригодился Непревзойденный Пятновыводитель и Образцовый Очиститель Пинкертона. И виски. 


	6. Chapter 6

Очистителя у нас не было, как, собственно, и виски. Так что единственное, что мы смогли сделать, это обрезать веревку и слегка вытереть лужу. Получилось не очень, зато мы подтянули половичок и прикрыли это безобразие, надеясь, что новое дизайнерское решение заметят не сразу. На этом мы посчитали свой долг выполненным и ушли спать.

Слава богу, утро не началось с очередного переполоха. Так что я смог не только выспаться, но и до завтрака найти Бентона и попросить его, если получится, аккуратно убрать оставшиеся с ночи следы явления беспокойного духа. 

— Нет, мистер, боюсь, это будет непросто. Эта дрянь уже впиталась в паркет. Мы когда вчера пятно выводили, лак-то уже попортили, а сегодня эта зараза уже почти по чистому дереву. Если у Джона аммиачный раствор ещё остался, то можно попробовать, но боюсь, что след всё равно останется. Миссис Элизабет точно этого не простит.

— Чего именно? — не понял я.

— Паркет последний раз здесь меняли ещё в начале девятнадцатого века и с тех пор почти как новенький, а тут за два дня ухайдакали. Простите, мистер, сорвалось. 

Бентон тяжело вздохнул и направился к Джону, искать раствор.

— Всегда знал, что старые слуги куда больше понимают и берегут дом, чем любой из хозяев, — проговорил Митос, слушавший наш разговор, стоя на втором этаже. Он спустился и подошёл ближе, чтобы при свете дня рассмотреть, что осталось от пятна. — Да, в уборщики нас не возьмут. Кстати, ты заметил, что для Бентона или Элис наша домоправительница миссис Элизабет, а для хозяина дома — всегда миссис Потт. Такое ощущение, что он её побаивается.

— Уважает, потому назвать её просто Элизабет считает нетактичным, а прибавлять к имени «миссис» — получается слишком длинно. «Миссис Потт» звучит короче. Вот и весь секрет. Он никогда не любил длинных имен и по возможности сокращает.

— Странно, что ты у него Дункан, а не просто Мак.

— Дункан короче, чем мистер МакЛауд, — заметил я, не зная как объяснить Митосу, что изначально наши отношения с Хескемом носили исключительно официальный характер и что простой переход на имя уже стал вехой и признанием приятельства. 

— И всё же Мак ещё короче. Мог бы и облегчить жизнь старому приятелю. 

— Поверь, если бы он захотел, то давно бы на него перешёл. Ты вон не стесняешься сокращать, хотя Мак звучит, как собачья кличка. 

— Никогда бы не подумал, — усмехнулся Митос. — Пошли завтракать, Мак. Пока миссис Элизабет не побила нас поварешкой и не лишила кофе. 

***

После очередного традиционного английского завтрака с яичницей, сосисками, жареным беконом и тому подобным, Брендон в сопровождении сестры отправился снимать все свои ловушки. Элис ушла помогать миссис Потт хлопотать по дому, а Джозеф, наконец, занялся своими делами. В общем, дом в какой-то мере вернулся к привычному ритму и обычному времяпрепровождению. Даже Эбби отказалась лежать в постели, хотя ей и давали такую возможность, а принялась за уборку комнат. Впрочем, зал она старалась пробегать, не смотря по сторонам. Отчасти ей это даже удавалось. 

Мы же с Митосом решили подышать свежим воздухом, прежде чем он снова засядет за пыльные книги. Ближайший выход вёл к реке. Мы вышли на открытую площадку, спустились по лестнице и остановились у затянутого в серый гранит берега. 

— Всё же хорошо здесь, несмотря ни на что, — промолвил Митос, вздыхая полной грудью влажный воздух.

— Да, только вот некие бессмертные призраки портят всю картину.

— Ты неправ, они наоборот придают замку очарования. Знаешь, если эту историю правильно подать, она бы пользовалась популярностью у читателей. В конце концов, древний английский замок и без привидения? Я бы на месте Джозефа возмутился, если бы оно не входило в комплект. 

— Ты, может, и возмутился бы, а у него семья, горничная вон на грани нервного срыва, жена в панике, а в сыне проснулся Вождь краснокожих, — перечислил я накопившиеся проблемы, на что в ответ услышал только смех.

— Ну, подозреваю, что Брендон с рождения такой, просто ему раньше не было где развернуться.

— Да, в квартире, пусть и на несколько комнат, так не разгуляешься. 

— Вот и я об этом. Так что с замком им точно повезло. Эх, а неплохо бы сейчас на рыбалку съездить.

— За чем же дело стало? Где лодку и всё остальное взять, я знаю. Так что поехали, — предложил я.

— Нет, мне дочитать бы вчера отложенное. Я как раз до рождения Вогана досмотрел. Кстати, ты должен молиться богам за свое везение, что мне не приходится расшифровывать эти тексты со словарем, иначе процесс явно затянулся бы.

— Я поставлю за это свечку, — не сдержался я от усмешки.

— Поставь, аббатство вон тут недалеко, заодно можешь могилы проверить.

— На предмет наполненности? Предлагаешь гробы вскрывать?

— Ну, не думаю, что за столько лет там осталось, что вскрывать. Знаю по опыту. И вообще я пошутил. Эх, но на рыбалку нужно выбраться или просто сплавать на тот берег, пройтись по шотландской земле. Не желаешь, Горец?

И тут меня осенило. Мы искали открытые калитки, дырки в заборе, но как-то не подумали, что со стороны реки мы открыты и уязвимы. Я тут же поделился своим открытием с Митосом. Он согласился с тем, что это вполне возможно. Я был недоволен собой, ведь вчера мне это даже в голову не пришло. Видно, события изрядно выбили меня из колеи, что я не подумал о таком простом ходе. А ведь в свое время, участвуя в различных военных походах, не одну реку форсировал. 

— Осталось теперь найти путь, которым наш лже-призрак проникает в дом. 

— Знаешь, единственный разумный вариант, который приходит мне в голову, — задумчиво произнес Митос, — это тайные ходы в стенах. Это объясняло бы явление Зова без видимого присутствия человека. Но чего я не понимаю, так это почему он ходит по второму этажу, если ему нужен холл на первом? Или он спускается откуда-то сверху? 

Мы обернулись и посмотрели наверх. Крыша представляла собой открытую площадку с каменными зубцами по всему периметру. 

— Наш призрак или альпинист, или парашютист, — сделал вывод Митос, и с ним пришлось согласиться:

— Да, иначе я не представляю, как ещё он мог туда попасть. Но если он идет снизу, то почему таким странным маршрутом?

— Не знаю. Пока ещё не уверен и насчёт тайных ходов, просто это объясняло бы многое. Нужно поискать план дома, где-то он должен быть. Надо поспрашивать у Джозефа.

— Хорошо, — согласился я. — А ещё нужно всё же поискать внешний вход. Кстати, а не может быть такого, что он шёл по первому этажу, а мы все равно его ощущали?

— А меня ты сквозь такие стены чувствуешь? — Митос скептически поднял бровь.

— Нет, — пришлось признать мне.

— Почему же ты решил, что с ним будет иначе?

— Это бы объясняло нелогичность, — пожал я плечами.

— Ещё проще она объясняется сверхъестественным происхождением нашего гостя, но этот ответ тебе не нравится.

— Существование призраков не доказано современной наукой, — привёл я свой довод, который тут же был разбит в пух и прах:

— А про нас она просто не знает, но мы же существуем.

Что можно на это сказать? Я молча двинулся к дому, Митос последовал за мной. 

***

На весь оставшийся день Митос пропал в библиотеке. Я же, взяв у Джозефа план замка, а у Джона рулетку, пытался понять, где же тут могли идти тайные ходы. К сожалению, мои изыскания не увенчались успехом. Я долго пытался сверять размеры на плане с реальными, но решение этой задачи могло занять не один день, тем более что часто масштаба рулетки не хватало и где-то возникала погрешность. Не то чтобы несколько сантиметров что-то меняли, но вместе они могли дать приличную потерю и, соответственно, повод подозревать тайны там, где их быть не могло. Я даже простучал ряд стен, чтобы обнаружить пустоты, но стены оказались настолько толстыми, что я ничего не услышал. Лишь к вечеру я бросил это бесполезное занятие и пошёл на ужин, после которого уединился с напарником по расследованию, чтобы узнать последние новости. 

— В общем, история Вогана Фелана довольно интересна, — начал свой рассказ Митос. — Впервые он упоминается в письмах Сесилии Фелан. Она сообщает своему мужу, Хендрику Фелану, что разродилась, наконец, от бремени мальчиком, и что ждет супруга домой. Дальше уже появляется запись о Вогане Фелане, долгожданном сыне и наследнике рода. Где-то через два года у него родилась сестра, Гвенн. Информации о детских годах почти нет, тогда мало кто вёл дневники. Родился Воган в год, когда Эдвард IV взошёл на английский престол, война Алой и Белой Розы пришлась на его детство и юность. Сам участвовал в конфликтах на стороне Ланкастеров. Судя по всему. Кстати, он действительно был небольшого роста, но при этом отличался воинственным характером, бесстрашием и редкостным везением. Участвовал в битве при Босворте, выжил, а вот пара его кузенов нет. Пережил эпидемию английской потницы, специально не приезжал домой, чтобы не заразить домашних, даже не писал сестре, чтобы гонец не принес эпидемию на эти земли. 

— Благородно, — не мог не признать я.

— В первую очередь практично, ну и ответственно. К этому времени он считался главой рода, иных наследников, кроме племянников, у него не было. Да и люди в округе зависели от него, как и род от них. В общем, домой он вернулся уже здоровым. К 1493 году умер второй сын Гвенн, к тому времени давно уже Торндайк, и у Велана не осталось других наследников, кроме Роланда. Сам же он после потницы вроде как детей иметь не мог. 

— Именно из-за болезни? — уточнил я, на что мой рассказчик лишь пожал плечами.

— Медицина тогда была несовершенна, а тут есть на что списать бесплодие. Хотя, собственно, Велан никогда не женился, по крайней мере, никаких данных об этом я не нашёл. Что несколько странно для мужчины тех времен. Возраст, состояние, титул — он стал бы завидным женихом. Но так или иначе, единственный наследник устал ждать. Собственно, легенду я пересказывать не буду, тут мало что можно добавить. Про остальное нам тоже много рассказали. Но могу заметить, что его кандидатура мне казалась бы верной, если бы не одно «но»: он слыл авантюристом, задирой, непоседой, но никогда не меркантильным, наоборот, он был довольно щедр, много жертвовал на церковь, помогал местным. Так что эта дань никак не вписывается в его характер. Как я уже говорил, я Роланда скорее вижу в этой роли, но у того был сын. 

— В общем, мы ни к чему однозначно не пришли, — ничто не могло скрыть моего сожаления.

— Нет, и, боюсь, не придём, пока не столкнемся с нашим привидением нос к носу. В общем, подводя итог, с призраком ничего не ясно, у нас есть как минимум четыре более или менее подходящие кандидатуры, но ни одного полного совпадения с «профилем бессмертного».

На этом Митос замолчал и уткнулся обратно в книгу. Я пытался как-то решить эту задачку со многими неизвестными, но мысли разбегались, никак не желая сосредотачиваться на чём-то одном. 

Так мы просидели почти до ночи, пока нас не отвлек пронзительный детский крик. Это уже становилось дурной традицией. Мы выбежали и, не сговариваясь, рванули в холл с портретами. Нам повезло оказаться первыми. Возле лестницы лежал Брендон. В неясном свете заглядывающей в окно луны он казался мертвенно бледным. Митос наклонился над ним.

— Жив, — сказал спустя минуту, показавшуюся мне вечностью. — Но без сознания, — поспешил он успокоить взволнованных родителей, примчавшихся на крик.

— Что он вообще здесь делал в это время? — всплеснула руками Элис. Кажется, ей тоже требовалась медицинская помощь. 

— Думаю, я знаю, — отозвалась Кейси. — Ловил призрака, — и она махнула рукой в сторону портрета так часто сегодня поминаемого Велана. 

На полу возле него блестела очередная лужа крови. 


	7. Chapter 7

Всю ночь Митос провёл рядом с мальчиком. Ему удалось ненадолго привести его в чувство, но единственное, что Брендон смог сказать: «Там была тень». Дальше его напоили успокоительным и снотворным, надеясь, что потрясение всё же не ухудшит его состояние. Элис порывалась остаться рядом с сыном, но Митос убедил её отправиться отдохнуть. Его авторитет как медика за последние пару дней вырос куда больше, чем историка, а потому его послушались. Тем более что он клятвенно пообещал, что не отойдет от ребенка ни на шаг. Я остался нести вахту вместе с ним.

— Как ты думаешь, что это было? — всё же спросил я после того, как некоторое время мы провели в тишине.

— Думаю, мальчик что-то увидел и испугался. Ночь, темнота, неясный свет, нервы напряжены. Любой шорох, сквозняк мог вызвать приступ страха и паники. Хорошо, что он только сознание потерял, а не умер от страха. Учитывая его сердце, такой вариант нельзя исключить. 

Утром Брендон проснулся весьма бодрым и здоровым, чего нельзя сказать обо всех остальных. Угрюмые, не выспавшиеся, все обитатели дома выползли к завтраку. Есть особого желания не было ни у кого, хотелось только кофе. И чтобы всё это скорее закончилось. Можно развлекаться разговорами о семейном привидении, запоем читать мистические истории, но становиться их участником никого не прельщало. 

После завтрака всё семейство собралось в гостиной, чтобы расспросить главного героя ночного происшествия.

— Ну, сынок, расскажи нам, что вчера произошло? — начал допрос Джозеф. 

Брендон потупил взор, пытаясь понять, как рассказать историю так, чтобы ему не попало. 

— Ну, пока мы вчера снимали ловушки, Кейси мне рассказывала про призраков и про охотников на них. Про то, что на них ходят с крестом, специальным фонариком и пылесосом для… — Мальчишка замялся, явно пытаясь вспомнить какое-то сложное для него слово и наконец выдал: — Для пазмы.

— Эктоплазмы, — поправила его сестра. 

— Да, плазмы. В общем, я решил поймать призрака. С вечера приготовил фонарик, выковырял крест в старой башне, взял папин автомобильный пылесос. Папа всегда говорил, что он такой мощный, что затянет всё, что угодно. 

Элис посмотрела на мужа, тот лишь пожал плечами. Кейси же делала вид, как будто тут вообще ни при чём.

— Продолжай, — поторопил рассказчика Митос.

— Я дождался темноты, пробрался в зал и устроил засаду возле лестницы.

— И тебя никто не видел? — всплеснула руками Элис.

— А я тихо всё делал, как мышка. Засел, долго ждал.

— И тебе не было страшно? — продолжала допытываться Элис. Кажется, она до сих пор не могла поверить, что её сын сотворил такое. Хотя он и раньше не отличался идеальным послушанием.

— Нет, я же взрослый, — гордо ответил юный охотник за привидениями. — В общем, сидел я, сидел, но ничего не происходило. А потом вдруг повеяло холодом, как Кейси рассказывала, я схватил фонарик, но он не захотел загораться. А потом я увидел тень на стене.

— А откуда тень, ты же не зажег фонарик? — заинтересовался Митос, и дальше все отдали допрос в его руки.

— Так из окна, там где-то луна была. Наверное. В общем, сижу, жду и вдруг на стене появилась тень, такая огромная и с мечом. 

— Тень с мечом? — переспросил Митос. 

Мы переглянулись. Эта информация вписывалась в нашу теорию о Бессмертном в роли призрака. 

— Ага, таким огромным-огромным. И он направился ко мне.

— Он? — на всякий случай уточнил Митос.

— Ну, этот огромный такой мужик с мечом.

— Так ты видел мужика или тень? 

Брендон задумался.

— Тень, — признался он. — Но тень мужика.

— Ты уверен?

— Да. Это точно был мужик.

— А что потом?

— Потом я наставил на него пылесос, но призрака в него не засосало. Наверное, для него этот пылесос был всё же недостаточно мощным.

— Ты помнишь, как кричал?

— Э… Нет. Наверное, призрак на меня напал.

Мы лишь переглянулись. Митос покачал головой, на его лице читался скепсис. Но остальные явно поверили. Элис выглядела очень напуганной и при этом решительной: кто-то посмел угрожать её ребенку. 

— Надо позвонить в полицию!

— И что мы им скажем? — возразил ей муж. — Что у нас тут нападение призрака?

— Ну, есть какие-то охотники за привидениями, экзорцисты. 

— Есть, но последние изгоняют демонов, а у нас семейное привидение. 

— Охотники?

— Они только в кино такие опытные и то умудрились устроить пару апокалипсисов, — подал голос Митос. 

Джозеф решительно отмел и этот вариант:

— Думаю, нам такого счастья не надо.

— Зато это было бы отличной рекламой, можно развернуть целый бизнес, — предложил Митос. — Устраивать экскурсии, экспедиции. Куда там всяким серым дамам, которых можно только изредка увидеть, а тут вполне себе материальные доказательства. 

— Ну, а если вызвать какую-нибудь группу, занимающуюся исследованием паранормальных явлений?

—Такие есть, — подтвердил Джозеф, который любил подобные программы по каналу «Дискавери». — Но нужно найти ещё не шарлатанов, и к тому же, как ты себе всё это представляешь? Приедут, напачкают, натыкают камер и будут ходить по дому со своими приборчиками. А потом соберут данные и уедут восвояси, а мы останемся с нашим призраком и дальше. Что они могут сделать? 

— Может, самим камеры поставить? — высказала последнее предложение Элис.

— А вот это можно, я всё равно собирался так сделать. Но на это понадобится время. И камеры не заставят призрака исчезнуть.

— Заплати, кому хочешь, хоть призраку, но пусть он уберется отсюда.

Элис была настроена решительно. И стоило ей поставить этот ультиматум, как Митос тут же оживился.

— Заплатить призраку — это хорошая идея, по крайней мере, в прошлые разы помогло.

— С ума сошли?! — возмутился Джозеф. — Где я вам так срочно найду тридцать три соверена времен Генриха VII? Вы их цену представляете?!

— О да! — выдохнул Митос.

— Об этом не может идти и речи! — заявил Джозеф и вышел из гостиной, чтобы больше к нему не приставали с глупостями. Элис последовала за ним, собираясь, видимо, добиться от супруга хоть каких-то действий. Кейси уткнулась в книгу, позволяя брату занять себя самому. 

Мы же с Митосом вышли и направились в библиотеку. Но по дороге Митос передумал и предложил сходить в зал. Очевидно, пока мы сидели на семейном совете, кровь убрали. 

— Да, у миссис Потт явно будут претензии к нашему призраку, — Митос смотрел на потертый паркет, где уже день за днем Бентон сражался с последствием явлений привидения. 

— Кстати, что-то последний раз наш призрак обходился без веревок.

— Не успевал, тут последнее время оживленно. Ты ничего странного не заметил в рассказе нашего юного героя?

— «Призрак» с мечом, так что с большой вероятностью бессмертный.

— Нет, Брендон сказал об огромном мужике. А мы знаем, что Воган был маленьким. 

Я задумался. Действительно, странно. 

— И о чём это говорит?

— Что, может быть, мы не совсем правы в определении кандидатуры призрака.

Я посмотрел на все портреты самых ярких представителей семьи Фелан. Меня мучили сомнения.

— Я уже спрашивал: ты точно никого из них не знаешь? — спросил Митос.

— Нет, они все родились гораздо раньше меня, так что здесь я их встретить не мог. И потом не доводилось. 

— Кто-то из них должен всплыть в хрониках Наблюдателей, — подал идею Митос.

— Может, позвонить Джо?

— И что скажем? Что у нас здесь неизвестный Бессмертный балует? Хорошо, если за ним закреплён какой-то Наблюдатель, и тот точно знает, где его подопечный. А если нет? Имя и внешность — понятие относительное в нашем случае. Подстричь, побрить или наоборот бороду отрастить — и человека не узнать. Да и портреты в то время могли иметь лишь отдаленное сходство с оригиналом. Эти точно писал не Да Винчи. 

— Но попытаться же мы можем. 

— Можем, — пожал печами Митос, явно не сильно рассчитывая на успех этого предприятия. 

Впрочем, он Наблюдатель, ему виднее. А если вспомнить, что именно он занимался составлением базы Наблюдателей, то шансов и правда оставалось немного. Но я решил рискнуть. Я даже сфотографировал картины и отправил фотографии по интернету. Джо обещал посмотреть, но по его данным ни одного бессмертного, кроме нас с Митосом, поблизости не имелось. Учитывая, как быстро он ответил на этот вопрос, у меня закралось подозрение, что Джо не прекратил присматривать за мной и предупреждать мои «самоубийственные порывы», как он это называл, отслеживая всех моих возможных противников. 

В целом, дело приобретало не очень приятный оборот. Наблюдатели — организация довольно старая и давно уже следит за бессмертными по всему миру. И если никто из Феланов у них не значится, то какова вероятность, что один из них и есть «призрак» замка Твейкав? Может, Митос прав, и это кто-то из Торндайков или даже из посторонних, кто в курсе тайных ходов замка. 

***

Почти весь остаток дня я убил на попытки обнаружить тайный ход, но безуспешно. Обед прошёл довольно напряжённо. Элис явно сердилась на Джозефа. Брендон на всякий случай затихарился. К вечеру Митос предложил прогуляться по территории поместья, чтобы присмотреться, откуда наш гость мог приплывать. Мы вышли из дома и направились прямо к пристани. 

Замок стоял на изгибе реки. До него можно было добраться либо по дороге от деревушки Хорнклифф, либо по воде. Для пешего или конного существовали и другие дороги, но, как уже мы выяснили, попасть в замок с реки было легче всего. В конце концов, лазать по заборам — не самое приятное занятие, хотя при желании и при определённой силе и ловкости это не составляло особого труда. 

Твид издавна славился своей рыбалкой, сюда часто специально ехали за лососем. Поэтому большинство местных держало собственные лодки, моторки и катера, и чужак, берущий лодку напрокат или приехавший со своей, не вызвал бы никаких подозрений. С другой стороны, человека, ползущего через стену, тоже заметить некому. Но любой одинокий пешеход в эти местах должен привлекать внимание. Однако о незнакомцах никто не говорил. И, если верить болтовне Эбби, никто в округе не знал о внутренних делах замка, иначе любопытствующих было бы больше. 

Твейкав жил своей обособленной жизнью и за его пределы мало что выходило. За этим пристально следила миссис Потт, как и за репутацией слуг и частично хозяев. Но если Джозеф не справится с ситуацией, то именно его домоправительница будет той, кто в конце концов разрешит проблему. И, кажется, конфликт назревал. 

— И всё же добираться по реке удобней всего, — прервал мои размышления Митос. — Кстати, если бы нам не нужно было возвращать взятую напрокат машину, я бы с удовольствием дошёл бы на лодке до большой воды.

— Как думаешь, откуда он приходит: из Хорнклиффа или со стороны Шотландии? 

— Да откуда угодно. Посмотри, какая удобная пристань. Правда, тогда нужно идти вдоль дома, но уверен, что и с другой стороны можно найти что-то подходящее. 

— А если его ход в этой стороне дома, в той я ничего не нашёл? — предположил я.

— Всё может быть. Но зачем призраку тогда таскаться через наше крыло? Это нелогично.

— Мне в этой истории уже всё кажется нелогичным. Не выйдет из нас детективов. 

— Лавры Шерлока Холмса не дают покоя? Это только он мог сходу обнаружить тайные ходы, клады и убийц, у остальных на это уходило куда больше времени. Подчас годы. А главное достоинство тайных ходов — это то, что про них мало кто знает. Так что немудрено, что тебе не удалось ничего обнаружить. Но это ещё раз подтверждает теорию, что это кто-то из тех, кто в курсе. Ты, кстати, у миссис Потт не спрашивал? Если кто что и знает, хотя бы отголоски каких-нибудь слухов, то это она. 

Мне захотелось стукнуть себя по лбу, ведь именно до этого я как раз и не додумался. Я спрашивал у Джозефа, у Бентона и Джона, но пойти к домоправительнице, которая служила в этом качестве ещё при прошлых хозяевах и знала историю замка и его обитателей лучше любого историка, почему-то даже не подумал. Хотя, признаться, после первого знакомства с этой суровой дамой я старался лишний раз не сталкиваться. Но теперь выбора не осталось.

***

Мы нашли её на кухне. Миссис Потт было явно не до нас. Но обаяние Митоса сделало свое дело, и она снизошла до ответов на наши вопросы.

— Я лично про тайные ходы ничего не знаю, хотя поговаривали, что замок имеет сеть ходов. В средневековых замках вообще было так принято. Но где они проходят, мне не известно. Может, в библиотеке есть какие-то указания на этот счёт. Но насколько я знаю, последние хозяева ничего об этом не знали, иначе бы обязательно воспользовались.

Было видно, что прошлый хозяин ей активно не нравился: хоть она и не говорила этого вслух, но её тон вполне позволял сделать однозначные выводы. К новым хозяевам она относилась лояльнее. 

— Ну, вот и поговорили, — сказал Митос, когда мы покинули чужую территорию. — Нам это ничего не дало, зато подтвердили свои предположения относительно способа проникновения нашего неизвестного. Кстати, что Джо говорит?

— Передает привет и говорит, что о Феланах не слышал, и по его сведениям мы тут единственные бессмертные. 

— Собственно, чего-то подобного я ожидал. Если мы не можем найти вход, то, может, нам стоит поискать выход. Ведь где-то он выходит в зал, чтобы добить-таки паркет. 

Идея показалась мне разумной. Прихватив канделябр со свечами, чтобы обеспечить себе больше света, мы направились в холл с портретами. Начали осмотр со второго этажа, так как нам показалось, что если мы ощущаем его на этом уровне, то выход скорее всего тоже где-то здесь. Тем более привязать верёвку можно было только стоя на верхней площадке. Мы простучали все стены, даже под портретами кого-то из более поздних потомков Феланов и Торндайков. Если внизу портреты мужчин и женщин размещались на разных стенах, то здесь они чередовались. Всё же в роду имелись весьма колоритные личности, а дамы определённо отличались красотой. Мы даже засмотрелись, правда, простукивать стены не забывали. 

Ничего подозрительного мы не нашли ни на втором этаже, ни на лестничном пролете: гладкие стены, не столь плотно увешанные портретами, чтобы не заметить дверь. Окна большие, но открыть их снаружи не представлялось возможным, да и высоковато они от земли. 

— Нужно смотреть на первом этаже, — вздохнул Митос. 

Это занятие его явно утомляло. 

— Надо Брендона спросить, где он эту тень с мечом видел, — предложил я, сетуя про себя, что не подумал об этом раньше, а сейчас уже поздно его поднимать.

— Мы его нашли внизу, так что есть шанс, что выход всё же там. А эти тайные ходы разноуровневые. 

— Пойдем посмотрим?

— Может, завтра? Не сбежит наш «призрак», судя по его настойчивости.

Стоило Митосу произнести эти слова, как мы оба почувствовали приближение другого Бессмертного. Мы переглянулись. Никакого оружия с собой у нас не было, если не считать канделябра. Я мотнул головой в сторону наших комнат. Митос понял меня без лишних слов и умчался за нашими мечами. Я же потушил свечи и притаился.

Несколько долгих секунд царила тишина: ни скрипа двери, ни шагов. И вот снизу послышался какой-то шорох. Я молниеносно сорвался с места, в несколько секунд преодолев ряд ступеней, и замер, пытаясь определить источник звуков. Но снова было тихо и практически темно. Лишь луна робко, буквально одним лучом, заглядывала в окно, но не давала почти никакого света, только мешала: весь свет падал на меня, оставляя большую часть холла в темноте. 

И тут снова послышался Зов. Я поднял над головой канделябр, готовясь встретить неприятеля.


	8. Chapter 8

К сожалению, наш призрак опять остался неуловим и исчез у меня из-под носа, оставив лишь следы своего присутствия. Бессмертным, на которого я среагировал, оказался спешащий мне на помощь Митос. Он появился сверху с двумя мечами в руках и чуть не получил от меня канделябром: я не сразу узнал его впотьмах. Пока разобрались, пока зажгли свет, пока я выслушал о себе много «приятного», нам осталось лишь разглядывать очередную лужу. Правда, на этот раз она находилась немного на другом месте, и вот уже какой день обошлось без петли. Видно, всё же мы вспугнули нашего гостя. 

Чертыхнувшись, мы направились к себе. Митос не прекращал ворчать всю дорогу.

— Вот скажи мне, друг мой, в тебе опять проснулись суицидальные наклонности? Или они и не засыпали, ты лишь, как опытный шизофреник, пытался симулировать выздоровление? Какого черта ты попёрся на вооружённого противника с одним канделябром? Ещё и замер на свету, слепой как крот, подходи, кто хочешь, и руби дурную голову.

— Канделябр тоже хорошее оружие, сам жаловался, что он тяжёлый, — пытался оправдаться я. 

— Ага, хорошее оружие, только пользоваться им нужно с умом, — Митос всё никак не мог успокоиться. — Хорошо подходит удар сзади исподтишка. Но ты же у нас гордый сын гор, тебе зазорна даже мысль об осторожности. Хотелось бы видеть, как ты будешь сражаться этим канделябром против меча. 

— У меня бы получилось, — со всей уверенностью, на которую был способен, заявил я, открывая дверь в свою комнату. 

Митос зашёл за мной, не переставая ругаться. 

— Даже если бы тебе удалось пристукнуть своего противника, как бы ты ему голову пилил этой железякой? Или зубами бы перегрызал?

— Ты чего такой кровожадный сегодня? 

— Потому что мой друг — идиот, каких поискать, — сказал Митос уже спокойнее. Он опустился в кресло и положил меч на колени. И неожиданно произнес: — Если тебе не жаль своей головы, можешь подарить её мне, я точно буду ей куда лучшим хозяином. 

Это было неожиданно.

— Решил заспиртовать и поставить на полку? — спросил я осторожно, не понимая, куда ведёт наш разговор и чего хочет от меня этот древний Змей. 

Но его ответ меня поразил:

— Нет, оставлю на плечах и найму тебя же охранять. И как человек чести ты будешь просто обязан сохранить её в целости и сохранности. 

— Тогда я буду знать, что подарить тебе на день рождения, когда ты его вспомнишь, — я попытался свести всё в шутку.

— Договорились, ради такого я напрягу память, — очень серьёзно пообещал он и ушёл к себе, оставив меня в некотором недоумении и смущении. 

***

На утро выяснилось, что наш «призрак» умудрился пролить кровь на тот элемент паркета, который уцелел со времен его изготовления, то есть века так с семнадцатого, и благополучно пережил последнюю реставрацию. Миссис Потт, увидев это, не просто осталась недовольна, а всерьёз рассердилась. Эбби опять оказалась на грани нервного срыва, потому что снова обнаружила кровавую лужу первой, и, хотя дело обошлось без истерики, заявила, что убираться в этом зале больше не будет и вообще в старую половину дома не сунется. Бентону пришлось оттирать пятно, притом со всей возможной аккуратностью, чтобы не повредить раритет. Лишь Джон оставался спокоен, но, кажется, его вообще трудно было вывести из равновесия. 

Перед завтраком миссис Потт от лица всех работников поставила Джозефу ультиматум: плата дани призраку или полный расчёт слуг. Стоит только просочиться слухам о призраке за стены замка, и найти других служащих станет непростой задачей. К тому же, такой демарш поддержала и Элис, которой вся эта история давно перестала нравиться. Да и сам Джозеф уже был настроен решительно, но что нужно делать в такой ситуации, не представлял. 

— Неужели нет никакого ритуала, кроме этой дани? — горестно вздыхал он. — Где я сейчас найду эти дурацкие монеты?

— Не «дурацкие монеты», — поправила отца Кейси, — а соверены времен Генриха VII.

— Я о том и говорю, никаких денег не напасёшься. А главное, тридцать три монеты! 

Джозеф так расстроился, что я просто не мог промолчать.

— Знаешь, думаю, мы сможем помочь, — начал я осторожно.— Адам знает один ритуал, вообще-то его специальность как историка — изучение оккультных книг. Так что нам повезло, что он оказался здесь во время всех этих событий. 

— Дункан, Адам, и вы всё это время молчали? — возмутилась Элис.

— Ну, — включился в разговор Митос, — я же не практик, изучал всё только в теории. Требовалось всё перепроверить, поэтому мы с ритуалом определились только сегодня. Специально вчера звонили, писали практикующим людям, консультировались, но точных гарантий дать нельзя. 

— Ты не говорил, что знаком со специалистами такого профиля, — заметил Джозеф.

— Не хотел обнадеживать.

Кажется, его слова немного успокоили семейство. Зато после завтрака Митос накинулся на меня с расспросами:

— И что за ритуалы мы собираемся проводить?

Пришлось объяснять свою идею.

— Ну, думаю, уже понятно, что наш призрак появляется на первом этаже. Чуть позже допрошу Брендона, где именно он видел свою тень с мечом и засяду там с вечера, а ты наверху, на всякий случай. Поймаем этого «призрака» и поговорим по душам, чтобы он уже оставил дом в покое.

— Ага, а передачу спишем на спецэффекты от ритуала, — скептически заметил Митос. — Умно, но непродуктивно, тут полный дом любопытных. Что будешь пацану объяснять поутру, что его крёстный — или кем ты там ему приходишься? — рубит головы людям на досуге? Да при здешней акустике только вы сражаться начнёте, полдома сбежится.

— Почему сразу сражаться? Мы можем мирно поговорить, — попытался успокоить я разбушевавшегося друга, но это оказалось непросто.

— Мак, наивный ты Горец. Если мы его ощущаем, то, думаешь, он нас нет? Но это не помешало ему вчера совершить то, зачем он приходил. Это значит, он уверен в собственных силах и от своей цели не отступится, так что на мирный договор я бы не слишком рассчитывал. 

— В твоих словах есть доля истины, но с любым разумным человеком можно попытаться договориться. 

— И часто у тебя получалось? — скепсиса в голосе Митоса хватило бы на десятерых. Ему моя идея активно не нравилась. — Разговаривать можно с тем, кто готов вести диалог. А ты о своём противнике ничего не знаешь.

— Он обо мне тоже, — парировал я.

— А вот на это я бы не рассчитывал. Мы даже не уверены, кто это, что ему известно и зачем ему всё это нужно. Так что предлагаю проявить осторожность. Думаю, и ты, и я сможем поднять кое-какие свои связи и найти выкуп. А разбираться с ним будем потом, на другой территории. Так безопаснее для всех.

Звучало это разумно, но мне казалось непродуктивным. Я привык разбираться с проблемой, не оставляя её на потом. Мы действительно ничего толком не знали об этом неуловимом Бессмертном — и как прикажете его потом ловить?

— И всё же, я думаю, что и так опасности никакой, — начал я и тут же поправился. — Ну, ладно, небольшая. Скажем, чтобы все заперлись у себя и не вздумали высовываться. Ты же у нас «специалист», вот и наври что-нибудь. 

— Врать нехорошо, сам знаешь, — не мог не подколоть меня Митос. 

— В данном случае это будет лучше, чем если кто-нибудь случайно попадёт под раздачу.

— Вижу, тебя не переубедить. Делай как знаешь. Но если уж пускать пыль в глаза, то нужно действительно придумать и подготовить ритуал: пентаграмму там, свечи, соль. Не знаю, что положено в таких случаях.

— Я тоже, но чертить пентаграмму на драгоценном паркете миссис Потт нам не позволит. 

— Значит, по методу тибетских монахов или индейских шаманов рисуй картины песком и солью, — приказал мне Митос. — В общем, создавай вид бурной деятельности: найди талмуд потолще, лучше с труднопроизносимым текстом на неизвестном нашим хозяевам языке, выучи «заклинание».

— Какое заклинание? — опешил я от такого напора.

— «Заклинание изгнания духа зловредного», — ухмыльнулся «специалист по оккультным наукам». — Или что-нибудь в этом же духе. Взялся проводить ритуал, так делай всё по науке. Я где-то в библиотеке видел интересные издания, вполне сгодятся.

С этими словами Митос меня покинул, чтобы спрятаться в библиотеке. В течение часа он с кем-то беседовал по телефону и попутно шерстил книжные полки. А потом выложил мне на руки огромный том, написанный на смеси гаэльского и латыни. Похоже, он принадлежал ещё кому-то из первых Феланов. И ещё полчаса я разучивал какую-то ахинею, которую практически не понимал, так как книга оказалась алхимическим трактатом. 

Далее Митос с пристрастием допросил Брендона. Полный воодушевления, тот заново рассказал о своей встрече с призраком, и эта история сильно отличалась от предыдущей. По новой версии призрак в испуге сбежал от отважного героя, истекая кровью. На то, что призраки нематериальны, сообразительный парень тут же ответил: «А тогда откуда он берет кровь, чтобы ежедневно поливать пол? Он же призрак, а не вампир». На это нам возразить оказалось нечего.

После всего этого Митос ткнул меня в какую-то картину и заставил прямо поверх уже не кровавого пятна речным песком и солью рисовать часть какого-то элемента, который должен был изображать пентаграмму-ловушку. Пока я изо всех сил старался изобразить хоть какое-то подобие странных геометрических фигур, Митос о чём-то шушукался с хозяевами и миссис Потт, а потом опять куда-то звонил, кому-то отправлял мэйлы и вообще занимался непонятной мне деятельностью. 

Судя по всему, переговоры шли с полным успехом, причём для всех заинтересованных сторон, потому что за обедом я увидел повеселевшую Элис и более спокойного и, кажется, смирившегося со всем происходящим Джозефа. Кейси и та поглядывала на Митоса с интересом. Лишь Брендон был на всех обижен, ему запретили участвовать в ритуале и даже приближаться к месту его проведения. 

— Всё равно постарается пролезть, — заметил я со знанием дела, когда после трапезы мы остались одни с Митосом.

— Попытается, — согласился тот. — Но снотворное творит чудеса. Элис напоит его и закроет дверь на ключ. Остальные не выйдут до утра, что бы тут ни происходило. 

— Как тебе это удалось? — полюбопытствовал я.

— Специалист я или кто? — усмехнулся он и умчался по каким-то своим делам. 

***

К вечеру мы всё закончили. Убрали все ковровые дорожки, выложили небольшую пентаграмму на месте старого преступления и окружили её тонкими свечами. Чтобы окончательно не портить паркет, Митос выпросил у миссис Потт блюдца от какого-то старого сервиза, который не слишком бы пострадал от некоторого количества расплавленного воска. Для пущего антуража он ещё добавил в блюдца воды, объясняя свои действия тем, что должны быть задействованы все основные стихии, и приводя какие-то цитаты всё из того же алхимического трактата, что повергало вольных и невольных слушателей в глубокий трепет. 

В общем, с наступлением темноты мы разогнали всех по комнатам, запретив выходить, даже если стены начнут рушиться, хотя Митос заверил, что подобного постарается не допустить. Сами мы вернулись в зал, зажгли свечи и заняли заранее подготовленные места: Митос страховал меня наверху, а я встал на то же место, откуда Брендон увидел тень нашего гостя. 

Прошло немало времени, прежде чем я почувствовал Зов. Мое тело напряглось и приготовилось к схватке. Я ждал, что сейчас отодвинется портрет или возникнет люк, да что угодно, но чего я не мог ожидать, так это дуновения сквозняка, который почти затушил все свечи. Той секунды полумрака, когда пламя свечей словно раздумывало, что ему делать, хватило моему противнику, чтобы появиться передо мной, как чёрту из табакерки — неожиданно и таинственно. Я так и не понял, где скрыта та потайная дверь, которая служила ему пропуском в замок. Но в одном я был уверен: наш «призрак» вполне материален. И опасен, так как его одноручный фламберг был обнажён и направлен в мою сторону.

— Я Дункан МакЛауд, из клана МакЛаудов, — начал я, ожидая, что мой противник тоже назовется, но тот лишь усмехнулся в ответ и поднял свой меч. 

Что же, Митос был прав, и разговора не получится. Мы сошлись прямо в пентаграмме, мечи с предвкушающим звоном скрестились, но мы успели нанести лишь по паре ударов, когда один единственный выстрел поставил точку в нашей борьбе. Мой противник упал, а я в недоумении и раздражении поднял голову, чтобы увидеть, как Митос прячет за пазуху пистолет.

— Зачем? — только и мог спросить я.

— Ты хотел поговорить? Я даю тебе такую возможность.

Я не очень понял эту логику, но задать вопрос не успел, Митос уже сбежал вниз и перевернул нашего гостя.

— Всё-таки Воган, — вынес он свой вердикт, всмотревшись в его лицо.

Я глянул на поверженного не мной противника, а затем перевел взгляд на картину. Да, сходство угадывалось, хоть и с трудом.

— Я же говорил, что портретам того времени не стоит верить, — ответил мне Митос на незаданный вопрос. — Не стой, бери его и тащи ко мне в комнату.

На этот раз я решил не спорить. Кажется, это уже не моя пьеса, хотя и не я её ставил с самого начала. Сначала режиссёром был Воган Фелан, теперь им стал Митос, а я в этом действе — просто статист, рабочий сцены, который таскает декорации и иногда главных героев. 


	9. Chapter 9

Когда мы добрались до комнаты Митоса, там нас ждал накрытый стол: стояла какая-то снедь и даже бутылка виски. Оказалось, «выступление» Митоса не было экспромтом. Он раздобыл где-то не только револьвер, но и еду, что, подозреваю, оказалось не менее сложно. По заведенным здесь порядкам, все питались в строго отведенное время в предназначенном для этого месте. 

Я сгрузил нашего «призрака» на кровать и подошёл к столу. Но стоило мне только протянуть руку к тонко нарезанному мясу, как я схлопотал по ней от Митоса. 

— Эй! — возмутился я.

— Остальных подождать слабо? И не спорь, а то меч не получишь до рождества.

Эта угроза была вполне реальна: пока я тащил сюда Фелана, Митос тушил свечи и уничтожал особо яркие следы нашего «ритуала». И мечи наши тоже принёс именно он. Так что мне оставалось лишь покаянно склонить голову. 

— Да, папочка.

— Будешь послушным, сынок, я тебя не поставлю в угол и дам поиграть в «полицейские и воры». 

Это было сказано таким серьезным тоном, что я не удержался и рассмеялся в голос. Мой смех совпал с пробуждением нашего «мертвого царевича». 

— И что это за хрень?! — первым делом высказал он свое отношение к происходящему. 

— Я взял на себя смелость сократить вступительную часть знакомства, где вы выбиваете друг из друга дурь, и перейти сразу ко второй, где мы все вместе выпиваем и закусываем, а попутно выясняем, как нам решить нашу проблему.

Митос сегодня был прямолинеен до безобразия, но не сказать, что не прав. 

— Ладно, — сказал Фелан, усаживаясь на кровати. — Его имя я слышал, — он кивнул в мою сторону. — А ты кто такой?

— Адам Пирсон, Бессмертный, как ты понимаешь.

— Робер Грей, — представился «призрак».

— А может все же Воган Фелан? — переспросил Митос.

— Значит, неслучайно вы тут торчите, — сделал вывод Фелан.

— Не поверишь, случайно. Твои потомки съехали отсюда, продав замок нашим друзьям, те пригласили нас погостить, а тут ты в облике призрака устроил им веселую жизнь. Были бы мы обычными смертными, может, номер и прокатил бы.

— Знал я, что ничем хорошим это не кончится, — проворчал Фелан.

— Так чего не ушёл, когда нас почувствовал? — поинтересовался я.

— Да выхода у меня не осталось.

— Может, расскажешь, как ты докатился до жизни такой? — предложил Митос.

— А чего не рассказать. Раз сразу голову не отрубили, то ещё есть шанс потрепыхаться.

***

— Историю моего убийства вам наверняка уже рассказали. Тут любят эту байку пересказывать. Племянничек у меня тот ещё жук оказался. И так бы всё получил, вряд ли я прожил бы ещё долго. По крайней мере, официально. Что поделать, Феланы все были авантюристами, а потому не сиделось им на месте. Я с детства мечом помахать любил, да и просто в драках поучаствовать. Это сейчас понимаю, что так свой маленький рост и негероическую внешность компенсировал. Так что мало я тогда драк пропустил, но выживал, словно берег меня кто. 

Не думал, что дома могу найти собственную смерть, всё старался все неприятности за порогом оставлять. А тут кинжал в сердце и прости-прощай, «любимый» дядя, здравствуй, наследство. Всё же зря мы Гвенн за этого Торндайка выдали, и папаша у Роланда был тот ещё скряга, а сынок просто непомерно жаден. Очнулся я уже на кладбище, в семейном склепе. Много сил потребовалось, чтобы выползти. Почему-то в фильмах про вампиров и зомби всё так просто получается, а на самом деле из гроба выбираться то ещё удовольствие. Честно говоря, я сначала подумал, что меня, не разобравшись, живым похоронили. Я, когда потницей болел, именно этого больше всего и боялся. Но потом вспомнил и нападение, и удар. Ох, как меня тогда злость взяла на родственничка. И подумал я, что Всевышнему я эту честь оставлять не буду, раз я как Христос воскрес, то и на воздаяние право имею.

День я пересидел в склепе, а вечером в замок отправился. Ходы тайные давно мне известны, собственно, это знание от отца к сыну и передавалось, чтобы у рода всегда был шанс выжить, — времена-то неспокойные. Так что в дом я попал без проблем и сразу своего родственничка навестил. А тот уже стены обстукивает, тайники ищет. Идиот, мы слыли богатыми, но деньги не в золоте и каменьях хранили. В дом вкладывали, в хозяйство, в людей преданных, в церковь, а наличности в доме всегда мало было, а что и было, то спрятано в тех самых ходах, от греха подальше. Так что просчитался Роланд. Появился я перед ним во всей красе. Струхнул он. Когда убивал, лишь о наследстве думал, а не о грехе, а тут в церковь помчался, только не помогло это. Я ему каждый вечер являлся, издевался, говорил, что за три дойных коровы он душу продал, ведь денег он ровно на это количество скотины нашёл. И как-то допёк я его, и он усугубил свой грех, — взял и повесился. Пришёл я, а он висит и самогоном от него разит за версту. Там же, у трупа своего муженька, меня Аделина и увидела, в ноги упала и ну молить о прощении. Просила за себя и за сына, клялась, что будет до самой смерти за меня свечи ставить. Кстати, обещание это сдержала. И выкуп за жизнь предложила. Золото всегда считалось священным металлом. Так что не стал я её разочаровывать, взял кошелек и ушёл из её жизни. Не знаю, поверила бы она, что всё обошлось, если бы не эта дань. Не уверен. 

Так что я покинул свой дом и ушёл на поиски новой жизни. Поменял имя, придумал себе биографию, нашёл новых друзей и новые баталии. Выяснил, что не могу умереть. Думал, что заработал какое-то проклятие, и не нужен даже чертям в аду. Но потом в моей жизни появился Наставник, он объяснил правила новой Игры. Не то, чтобы рубить головы было желанием всей моей жизни, иначе в палачи пошёл бы, но никакого внутреннего сопротивления не возникло. Сам первым не нападал, а свою жизнь за бесценок не продам. 

Вернулся я в родные места лет через шестьдесят. В доме уже жили Торндайки, но маленький Марри вырос хорошим, добрым и умным человеком и больше походил на своих мать и бабушку, чем на отца. Марлоу любили в округе, так что я против него ничего не имел. И уж точно не собирался его пугать или вымогать с него деньги. Тем более, у меня была заначка, собственно, за ней я и вернулся. Путь получился небезопасным, так что и выглядел я не лучшим образом. Поэтому, когда эта впечатлительная беременная идиотка, младшая невестка Марлоу, увидела меня, окровавленного, выбирающегося из тайного хода, она упала в обморок. История про призрака уже стала семейной легендой, правда, преобразовалась в притчу о преступлении и наказании. И кто его знает, если бы эта Джессика не имела за собой грешков, так ли драматично она бы отреагировала на мое появление. Но так или иначе, к утру она поседела. Марлоу, ничего не знающий о семейных тайнах, недолго думал и решил использовать тот же принцип, что и мать. Так что к моей заначке прибавилось ещё немного золотишка. Но я за это отплатил: уничтожил банду идиотов-разбойников, собиравшихся напасть на Твейкав. И вообще старался присматривать за отчим домом. Но вскоре дорога снова позвала меня. 

Так что с упрямства Аделины и традиций, завещанных Марлоу, в каждое из моих замеченных появлений я получал денежную поддержку рода. Иногда это бывало кстати, иногда я тратил золото тут же, делая что-то полезное для дома и местной общины. В конце концов, я всё ещё оставался Феланом, и у меня сохранились кое-какие обязательства. Именно они тянули меня в родные края. И не всегда мое посещение замечали в замке. 

Правда, случалось пару раз, что я целенаправленно пугал своих потомков. Но они того заслуживали. И дело не в деньгах, а в принципе. Если человек виновен, ему непросто откупиться, замолить свои грехи. Да, можно сказать, что я взял на себя божью обязанность: карать и миловать. Но Всевышний далеко, и часто ему не до таких мелочей, а я отвечаю за род. Мой он, несмотря ни на что. И я в ответе за тех, кто опирается на него и в добрых делах и в злых. Вот и сейчас я прибыл для наказания. 

Родни Торндайк с детства был избалованным и эгоистичным ребенком. И редкостным бабником. При этом ещё и игроком. И пусть бы он жил себе таким дальше, если бы не совершил гадкий поступок: бросил влюбленную в него беременную дурочку без гроша, проиграв и свои, и её деньги, оставшиеся от умерших родителей. И удрал подальше, не позаботившись ни о ней, ни о ребенке. Вот тогда и пришлось вмешаться мне.

Долли Линнет, чудная наивная девушка, непонятно как вообще она могла вырасти такой в нашем довольно циничном и жестоком мире. Такие светлые души грех обижать. Я познакомился с ней, как мог помогал, успокаивал, утешал, но у неё скоро будет ребенок, новый Торндайк придет на свет, и им необходим дом. А я сам как перекати-поле и денег, как назло, столько нет, чтобы ей это обеспечить.

А тут ещё Долли пришлось положить в больницу: она маленькая, хрупкая, и вынашивать ребенка ей оказалось очень тяжело. Оставил я ей всё, что у меня было, и решил возродить Вогана, чтобы Родни ответил за свои поступки. 

***

— Ну и история, — только и смог сказать я.

— Да, интересная, такую только в романе описывать. Только приключений побольше.

— Ну, приключений на мой век хватило. Одна экспедиция Френсиса Дрейка чего стоила. 

— Ты был с ним знаком? — заинтересовался Митос.

— Ходил с ним под одними парусами. Даже был представлен при дворе. Получил рыцарский титул из рук самой королевы-девственницы. Которая, кстати, к Дрейку питала отнюдь не материнский интерес. 

— Значит, ты пришёл сюда за этим Родни? — вернулся я к основной теме нашего разговора.

— Да, и только тут выяснил, что этот негодяй продал родовое гнездо почти за бесценок и смылся в неизвестном направлении. Правда, я слышал, за ним ещё кредиторы охотились, так что, думаю, сбежал он не от призрака. 

— И когда ты узнал, что замок продан?

— Да уже после того, как первый раз проводил разведку. 

— Так чего не ушёл? Почему продолжил беспокоить невиновную по твоим же принципам семью?

— Знаешь, было бы желание, грехи у всех найдутся, даже и у твоих друзей. — парировал Фелан. — Они были невнимательны, заключили сделку с подлецом, купили дом по дешёвке и спекулировали на чужой истории, пытаясь казаться более значимыми, чем есть. И это я ещё не вдавался в подробности. 

Не успел я ничего ему возразить, как вмешался Митос:

— Но дело ведь не в этом?

— Да, деньги нам нужны и довольно срочно, свободных средств у меня сейчас нет и вытащить я их ниоткуда не могу. Да и Игра уже началась, её так просто не бросишь.

— Сжился с обликом призрака?

— Есть немного, — смутился Фелан. — Уже привык, что каждое мое появление — это своего рода ритуал, сценическая постановка. К тому же, ваше присутствие прибавило адреналину. 

— Скучно жить.

— Я человек другой эпохи, мне не хватает всего того, что было у меня в прошлом, той пусть и некомфортной, опасной, но всё же интересной жизни. 

— То есть изображать призрака интереснее? — снова завелся я.

— Ну, да, и денежный вопрос никто не отменял. Родни я потом всё равно найду и накажу, но Долли и её малышу от этого легче не станет. 

— Ты мог бы попросить помощи у кого-нибудь, взять ссуду в банке.

— Не умею я просить, к тому же, для ссуды в банке нужны стабильные документы, работа, доход, а я до знакомства с Долли жил, как вольный ветер. Самому мне много не нужно. Можно было бы и нарисовать, но я не силён в этом, документы могли проверку и не пройти.

— А друзья?

— Думаешь, у моих друзей есть за душой пара лишних миллиончиков, чтобы разбрасываться ими? Нет, мои друзья слишком похожи на меня.

— Давай я тебе одолжу, — решился я. 

Познакомившись с Воганом лично, выслушав его историю, я несколько успокоил голос совести и даже проникся к Вогану уважением и восхищением. Очень живой, со своими принципами и понятиями о чести, отличными от моих, но от этого не являющимися неправильными. Мне хотелось ему помочь. 

— Я тебя не знаю, так что никаких долгов между нами, — отрезал Фелан.

— Это будет не долг, а ссуда, почти как в банке. Могу даже пару процентов накрутить. 

Фелан задумался, было видно, что решение дается ему с трудом. Если бы он был один, то никогда бы не согласился. Но у него была Долли, к которой он явно питал настоящие чувства, в природе которых сам до конца не разобрался. По тому, как он говорил об этой девочке, становилось ясно: он любил её, дорожил ею и восхищался. 

— Хорошо, но отдавать я не знаю сколько буду, так что вместо процентов можешь взять что-то из того, что осталось в этом доме от Феланов. Я так понял, вы не просто гости. Думаю, от пары безделушек дом не обеднеет. Могу подсказать чего-нибудь. 

— Всё это принадлежит Хескемам, — запротестовал я.

— Глупости, в сделку входил только дом, всё остальное Родни бросил, чтобы сбежать налегке. Да и не разбирался он в том, что есть настоящая ценность. Для него это всё хлам.

— Нет, я так не могу.

— Я могу, — вмешался Митос. — И даже денег дам на этих условиях. Есть тут в библиотеке пара фолиантов, которые точно остались тут ещё со времен твоих предков, они мне пригодились бы в моих исследованиях. Взамен я оставляю тебе банковскую карточку со всеми реквизитами, на ней будет сумма, равная пусть не розничной сумме запрашиваемых тобой монет, но зато и возиться с продажей тебе не придётся. 

Я в недоумении смотрел на Митоса. Не то чтобы он был беден, но никогда не разбрасывался деньгами. А тут такое щедрое предложение. Меня смущало его условие по поводу книг, но он ведь мог и соврать, чтобы Фелан, наконец, согласился. Что тот и сделал. 

— Подходит, — сказал он и протянул руку, чтобы скрепить договор.

Затем мы выпили, закусили и начали разговор за жизнь. В первую очередь нас интересовало, как Фелан проникал на территорию поместья и дома. И мы оказались правы: он приплывал на лодке со стороны Норхема, а затем шёл тайными ходами. Они проходили по старой части дома и были так узки, что не всякий человек смог бы протиснуться там. Но Вогану, благодаря его невысокому росту и не слишком атлетическому сложению, это удавалось без труда. Правда, он отказался показывать свои ходы, — семейная, мол, тайна. Мы не настаивали. 

Затем они с Митосом начали какую-то беседу, в которой то и дело всплывали знакомые фамилии. Я же за всеми этими хлопотами присел на кровать и закрыл усталые глаза. 


	10. Chapter 10

Когда я открыл глаза, уже наступило утро. В комнате никого не было, лишь пустая посуда указывала на то, что мне всё произошедшее не приснилось. Ну, если не учитывать того, что это вообще была не моя комната. Правда, в своей я тоже никого не обнаружил, судя по всему, Митос с нашим ночным гостем просидел до самого утра, оставив меня спать. 

Умывшись и переодевшись, я пошёл искать остальных. В холле, где мы вчера проводили «ритуал», не осталось уже никаких следов. И вряд ли Митос занимался уборкой самолично. Добравшись до малой столовой, я обнаружил всё семейство в сборе. Судя по радужному настроению, Митос уже обрадовал их успешным завершением миссии. 

— Я думаю, из всего произошедшего может выйти отличная книга, нужно только её написать и правильно продать, — вещал Митос. 

Кажется, эта идея пришлась по душе Элис, да и Кейси поглядывала заинтересованно. 

— Всем доброе утро! — приветствовал я собрание.

— О, Дункан, ты встал! — довольный Джозеф просто лучился доброжелательностью. — Адам сказал, что ты вчера очень вымотался. Теперь я понимаю, почему услуги таких специалистов так дороги, — столько сил теряется. Присаживайся, тебе нужно поесть.

От поесть я не отказался, тем более что виски вчера было выпито немало, а вот закуска как-то быстро закончилась.

— Я смотрю, у тебя отличное настроение, — заметил я Джозефу. 

— Я просто счастлив, всё закончилось благополучно. Все живы, здоровы, и Адам заверил, что это не повторится. Хотя не уверен, что я не стану об этом жалеть.

— Почему, вы же хотели жить спокойно? — удивился я. 

— Это да, но Адам прав насчет того, что история с привидением может принести хороший доход. И вообще он отличный бизнесмен, у него превосходные идеи, жаль, что история его привлекает больше, а то я взял бы его в компаньоны в какой-нибудь из проектов.

— Не думаю, что это хорошая мысль, — попытался я чуть пригасить энтузиазм Джозефа. 

— Наверное, — согласился он. — Но он будет моим консультантом.

— Извини, я так и не закончил с оценкой, — попытался я перевести разговор. Джозеф и сам был тем ещё авантюристом, а уже если у него консультантом выступит Митос, то результаты могут оказаться непредсказуемы. 

— А вы уже собрались уезжать? А как же рыбалка, отдых? — забеспокоился Джозеф. 

— Ну, на рыбалке я побывал, думаю, мы здесь не последний раз.

— Конечно, я буду рад вас видеть. А что до оценки, мы что-то успели пробежать. 

— Я могу предложить тебе пару-тройку специалистов, которые помогут тебе даже лучше.

— Лучше чем вы никто не поможет, — уверенно заявил Джозеф, но от помощи не отказался.

***

Мы уезжали на следующий день. Накануне в нашу честь дали праздничный обед. Мы все с удовольствием провели вечер. Днём мы с Митосом даже сходили напоследок на рыбалку, вполне удачно. Так что на дорогу нам выдали свежезасоленой рыбы. Все были буквально очарованы Адамом, каждый пытался пожать ему руку и сказать пару тёплых слов. Дольше всего Митос секретничал с Джозефом, который, кажется, с трудом расстался с новым приятелем. Всё это меня насторожило. Только Твейкав скрылся из зеркала заднего вида, как я не удержался и спросил:

— О чём вы там договорились с Джозефом?

— Да так, общие дела, тебе будет неинтересно, — отмахнулся Митос.

— Дела? Это как раз интересно, — парировал я.

— Ещё пара таких вопросов, я подумаю, что ты ревнуешь. Только непонятно кого.

Я опешил от такой постановки вопроса и даже не нашёлся, что ответить. 

— А откуда у тебя деньги для Фелана?

— Неужели у меня не может быть сбережений? — Митос, как старый еврей, ответил вопросом на вопрос и посмотрел на меня совершенно невинным взглядом, что с головой выдавало его виновность. 

— Никогда не замечал.

— Ты вообще не наблюдателен.

— А если серьезно?

— Заработал.

— Хотел бы знать как… — проворчал я.

— Ну, я же «специалист», и у меня друг антиквар.

— Ты взял у Джозефа?! — внезапно дошло до меня.

— Нормальная плата за услуги. Это ему обошлось дешевле, чем если бы он искал золотые соверены. А Вогану не придется заморачиваться с продажей. 

— Но зачем?!

— Стандартный ритуал изгнания, принятый в данной местности, чуть модифицированный под современные реалии.

— Но они же не виноваты, что купили этот замок.

— Как и все другие несчастные, кто покупает проклятую недвижимость, — Митос на мое возмущение лишь пожал плечами. — Когда делаешь такое крупное приобретение, принимаешь на себя все риски. Но ритуал сработал, и призрак их больше не побеспокоит. Если только они не создадут своего собственного. А Вогану есть чем и кем заняться. У него скоро будет «сын», да и нерадивого потомка Джо ему найдёт, в обмен на полную биографию. Ты знаешь, они и правда его потеряли. Дилетанты!

— А книги? Ты же выпросил книги у Фелана, а, оказывается, деньги и вовсе не твои. 

— Мои, кровно заработанные. Должен же я был что-то получить за свои хлопоты, на одних международных звонках сколько потратил. 

— Ну, знаешь!

— Знаю, — отмахнулся от всех моих возражений и возмущений Митос. — А теперь дай мне поспать, я в твоем отпуске устал больше, чем без него. Любитель экстремального отдыха.

На этом Митос закрыл глаза и перестал реагировать на любые мои слова и действия. Мне ничего не оставалось, кроме как сосредоточиться на дороге. Ничего, дорога долгая, я ещё успею узнать, где и как он успел так устать. 


End file.
